Danger (Adaptada)
by vertesonreir
Summary: Una cosa es segura, y es que… No le llaman "Danger" por nada.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA(?**

**Como estan? Nada siempre estoy metida en esta pagina, me encanta leer y admirar las historias de las demas, pero por ahora no soy muy buena escribiendo asi que tome prestada una historia de alguien mas para adaptarla a mi gusto.**

**Historia original:**

**Autora original - Adriana**

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora '¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'

* * *

Capitulo 1: "Nice going, babe"

Era Viernes por la noche, y una vez más, no tenía nada que hacer con mi aburrida vida, que no fuera ver la televisión o estar en mi ordenador, incluso revisando mi móvil para ver si alguien me había mandado algún mensaje. Nadie lo hizo. Aburrido e irritado, me levanté de donde estaba sentado para dirigirme caminando hacia mi cuarto porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

Me tumbé en mi cama, tapando con mis sábanas revueltas mi cabeza. Grité en mi almohada dejando salir toda mi frustración contenida. ¿Porque no podía ser una persona normal como las demás? ¿Eh? ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Ser capaz de salir y perderme un rato?

Por otra parte, esa no era mi forma de ser. Nací y fui educado como el niño perfecto que no rompía reglas y sabía como respetar mi cuerpo y mis ideales. Inserta aquí un suspiro de fastidio.

Si mi padre me encontrara o supiera por alguna casualidad que me había ido de casa para hacer cosas que los demás adolescentes hacían, seguramente me encerraría en mi cuarto semanas (A lo mejor, mas tiempo) castigado, lo que significa, estar todo el día aburrido sin ver televisión, sin ordenador, sin mi móvil, o alguna otra cosa que deseara para vivir.

Así que era mucho mejor estar aquí y llorar por el resto de mi vida, bueno, lo que viene siendo morir.

Era como si los dioses del cielo estuvieran escuchando mis gritos mentales para ayudarme, porque en ese mismo instante recibí 3 mensajes en mi móvil, todos diciendo lo mismo:

"-Fiesta, esta noche. A las 12:00 en Westerville. Todos están invitados-."

Sentí en mi interior un hormigueo y salté con entusiasmo de mi cama, mirando el tiempo, comprobé que eran las 11:30 de la noche. Solo me quedaba media hora para vestirme, estar listo y lucir sexy. Bueno, lo mas sexy que pudiera conseguir…

No se porque me sentía demasiado emocionado esta noche, pero me encantaba esa sensación. Era una sensación totalmente nueva en mi aburrida vida. Incluso después de mi discurso entero sobre lo que haría mi padre si se enterara de que me había escapado de casa. Iba a hacer lo impensable. Salir a hurtadillas de la casa, para que nadie se enterara ni me descubriera.

Corriendo me dirigí al cuarto de baño, rápidamente me despojé de mi ropa antes de entrar en el agua caliente debajo de la ducha y dejé que las gotas de agua cubrieran todo mi cuerpo, para relajarme.

Después de darme una ducha, rodeé mi cintura con una toalla y prácticamente salí corriendo a mi cuarto para una rápida mirada a mi closet.

Empujando toda mi ropa en el armario, hacia un lado. No podía creer que no tuviera nada de ropa que ponerme para lucir una pizca presentable en la fiesta a la que iba a ir, pero mis ojos captaron un par de Jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca algo llamativa que se quedaba prácticamente pegada a mi cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero para ponérmela por encima, porque hacía algo de frío.

Rápidamente tiré la toalla al suelo, me vesti con mi ropa interior antes de ponerme sobre mi cuerpo los pantalones ajustados, la camiseta y la chaqueta de cuero. Me puse un par de calcetines antes de ponerme mis converse negras y blancas.

Lucía muy bien, mientras me miraba sin parar al espejo que tenía frente a mí. Me sentía vivo por una vez en mi vida, nuevo, bien, joven, disfrutando de cada maldito segundo mientras me miraba al espejo.

Agarré mi móvil para deslizarlo sobre el bolsillo de mis Jeans ajustados, mientras poco a poco caminaba por el pasillo de la casa de puntillas para que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. Alguna parte del suelo de madera de la casa hacía algún ruido, no le hice el mínimo caso y bajé las escaleras deprisa pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salí por la puerta antes de que alguien me escuchara y descubriera que me había ido.

El frio aire de la noche golpeó contra mis mejillas, sentía como algo crecía dentro de mí. Era una persona diferente, nueva. No podía creer que estaba saliendo de mi casa para ir a una fiesta. Pero valía la pena, definitivamente valía la pena.

Caminando por la calle, crucé las calles, manteniendo mis ojos en la carretera. Westerville no estaba muy lejos de donde yo vivía, así que estaba cerca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para seguir mi camino por el tramo final de la calle Jefferson, mi teléfono empezó a sonar y vibrar en mis pantalones.

Abrí el móvil, miré hacia abajo para encontrar un mensaje de mi hermano. Mierda.

_- Estas muerto hermanito, Cuando papa y mi mamá se enteren de que te escapaste de casa._

Rodé los ojos y le conteste a aquel mensaje.

_- No si no quieres que papa se enteren de que le has robado el porno._

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, supe que le había tocado justo donde quería. Recibiendo otro mensaje, sonreí sabiendo que había ganado.

_- Muy bien._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meter mi móvil al bolsillo de mi jean ajustado, recibí otro mensaje, pero esta vez de mi mejor amigo. Jeff.

_- Así que el señorito "No quiero tener un poco de diversión" va a una casa para celebrar una fiesta esta noche. Donde estas?_

_- Estoy delante de tu casa_. –Le contesté con una sonrisa-

_- Joder Eres rápido. Estas tratando de decirme que acabas de escaparte?_

_- Si, me escapé_

_- Chico malo_

_- Cállate _

Cuando terminé con la conversación estaba comprobando que finalmente había llegado a Westerville y para mi sorpresa, todos los que conocía estaba teniendo un buen momento, bailando, cantando, riendo, bebiendo y casi todos estaban fumando.

"Bueno…. Finalmente esto es algo" Me reí para mis adentros antes de empujar a la multitud de la gente, tratando de encontrar a Jeff.

Vaya, realmente lo hiciste - Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro encontrando al rubio detrás de mi con dos cervezas en sus manos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Te dije que lo haría - Le respondí con una sonrisa, Jeff se echó a reír.

- Si, pero en realidad no pensaba que estabas diciendo la verdad. –

- Oh, gracias mejor amigo - Le contesté sin humor, con ironía, el me sacó la lengua antes de entregarme la cerveza.

- De nada.

- Espera, ¿Que es esto? - Levanté mi mano, mirando aquella sustancia desconocida con ojos sospechosos, para encontrar a Jeff mirándome como si estuviera loco.

- Es cerveza.

- Lo sé, lo que quería decir era porque me lo das a mi? - Me miró con sus ojos abiertos completamente y con las cejas levantadas.

- Quieres divertirte sin preocupaciones, ¿No? Bueno, aquí tienes. Puedes empezar a beber una cerveza y ser un adolescente más por una vez. Solo una vez en la vida Kurtie, vívela al máximo, especialmente esta noche.

Encogí los hombros y empujé el vaso para inclinarlo sobre mí, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a tragar aquel líquido desagradable mientras este pasaba por mi garganta antes de dejar escapar un suspiro limpiándome los labios de aquella bebida.

- Agh.

- Maldita sea - Dijo el rubio, con los ojos abiertos - Sabías como beber esa Mierda… - El sonrió antes de envolver uno de sus brazos por mi hombro - Me siento orgulloso.

- Estas loco Jeffie, Lo sabías?- Lo miré por encima del hombro con una sonrisa divertida

- Me lo dicen mucho, es lo que soy - El se encogió de hombros antes de que los dos estalláramos en un ataque de risas.

- Bien hecho, bebe - Volví mi cabeza curiosamente para encontrar a un chico con el pelo oscuro mirándome con una sonrisa astuta pintada en sus labios gruesos mientras dejaba ver la luz de sus ojos color verdes.

Arqueando una ceja, tragué la saliva que se había formado en mi boca, que empezaban a acumularse mientras me lamí los labios. Sentí las uñas de Jeff clavarse en mi brazo mientras yo controlaba un grito ahogado por el dolor que sentía. - Uff, gracias. -

- Te felicito por bebértelo tan rápido - Ignoró mi anterior comentario, continuando con lo que me estaba diciendo. - Normalmente, los chicos de aquí no saben como beber. Estoy impresionado - Me guiño su ojo, después de ponerse de nuevo sus gafas, sin decir nada mas pasó junto a nosotros con un grupo de chicos que siguieron a su líder y desaparecieron entre el mar de gente.

- Ay - Murmuré mientras me daba la vuelta, la mano del rubio me estaba rasgando la piel de mi brazo, mientras yo me lo frotaba para que el dolor pasara. - No hacía falta que me agarraras así, sabes? -

- Oh dios mió - Jeff suspiró hacia fuera, como si estuviera en un sueño. Yo pase mis dedos por delante de su cara.

- Tierra llamando a Jeffie! - Agité mi mano -Que te pasa? -

Le solté, mientras el se volvió a mí con los ojos muy abiertos. - Sabías quien era? - Se quedó boquiabierto cuando me di la vuelta torpemente mirando a las personas de la fiesta, para poco después volver mi atención hacia el.

- Se supone que debo de saberlo? –

- En serio? - El me dio una palmada en mi brazo

- Una vez mas, ¡Auch! - Me aparté, sin dejar de frotar mi brazo, me miró como si hubiera perdido su cabeza. - Perdiste tu mente? Porque te ayudaré a encontrarla - Le contesté arqueando mi ceja.

- No estoy bromeando, Kurt" Tragó saliva, deshaciéndose de su nudo en la garganta.

- Entonces, que pasa contigo? Tengo que saber quien es él? – Fruncí el entrecejo.

- El es Danger - El exhaló con voz temblorosa - El es el chico mas mencionado en esta ciudad. Ha hecho cosas que nadie puede creer. El es el que manda en su banda.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber todavía lo que me estaba diciendo.

El gimió - Sabes los chicos que andan por ahí con los colores negro y rojo en sus ropas? - A medida que continuaba mirándola con ojos confundidos, suspiró - Puede sonar cursi, pero ellos dominan esta ciudad, Kurt. Acabas de hablar con el jefe de la banda. -

A medida que me estaba dando la información, aspiré, mi estómago se encogió. Esto definitivamente no era lo que tenía planeado para pasar un buen rato.


	2. Chapter 2:

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA(?**

**Este capitulo es dedicado al amor de mi vida, Darren, no caigo que ya tenes 27 años c:**

**Historia original:**

**Autora original - Adriana**

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

**Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:**

**Espero que les guste, ahora '¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 2: "-Don't say I didn't warn you."

Iba a morir.

Ya era oficial.

O eso, o voy a ser rechazado por la humanidad en conjunto. Sí, eso suena bien, al menos de esa manera voy a estar solo y no muerto.

Como Jeff empezó a empujarme en todas las direcciones durante la fiesta, me encontraba en medio de aquel lugar y mirando a todos los sitios de aquella fiesta, en busca de "Danger" como lo llaman. El nombre en sí me hizo temblar y me estómago se revolvió.

No sé por qué, ni siquiera podía explicar la razón por la que me sentía así. Supongo que los nervios se apoderaban de mí y estaba más preocupado por mi vida, de lo que debería de estarlo. Me preocupaba más por este chico que por lo que pudieran hacer mis padres cuando se enteraran de que me había escapado de casa.

Eso debería decirte algo.

Estaba perdiendo mi cabeza y en ese momento solo quería escapar de todo. Mi cabeza no debería de estar preocupándose por ver a ese chico en la fiesta, se debería de estar preocupando por lo que me dijeran mis padres. ¿Y si salieron de casa para buscarme y me encuentran aquí? ¿Y si entran en esta casa con una orden de registro? ¿Y si…..? ¡Qué diablos! ¿Porque me molesto? Mis padres son el menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

Agarrando la mano de Jeff, lo esperé mientras se volteaba para mirarme a los ojos algo confuso.

-Necesito respirar Jeff - , confesé. - No he venido aquí para caminar y dar vueltas. He venido aquí para divertirme y si todo lo que vamos a hacer es huir de todos los grupos sociales en esta fiesta, entonces me voy a casa.

Metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, el rubio soltó una risita nerviosa - Lo siento. - Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas - No me di cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado agresivo.

-No es que estuvieras siendo demasiado agresivo…- Empecé a hablar antes de pararme en seco y callarme, encontrando una manera de repetir esa frase. - Es que desde que Danger….- Di un suspiro mientras jugaba con mis dedos - Me habló, has estado comportándote extraño y no puedo soportarlo más -

-Lo siento. - Paso la lengua por sus finos labios.

-Es solo que. - Tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar. - Desde que el me habló, has estado actuando como si me fuera a morir, y no me va a pasar nada.

-Como lo sabes? - Ella me señalo con su mano - Le llaman Danger por alguna razón, Kurt.

-Si, bien, Danger me habló una vez. No me invitó a salir ni nada - Negué con la cabeza mientras la miraba atentamente. - Estas exagerando y tu lo sabes. Además, ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Yo se lo suficiente de el, como para saber que es una mala influencia - Ella trató de sonar convincente, pero esto era todo una locura.

-Y tu, crees lo que dice todo el mundo? - Arqueé una ceja y ella asintió con su cabeza vigorosamente. - Jeff, no todo lo que dicen los demás es verdad. Las personas exageran todo lo que pasa. No puedes creer toda la mierda que dice la gente. Sabes que tengo razón en lo que estoy diciendo - Le recordaba la hora en la que Sebastin Smythe comenzó el rumor de que Jeff era gay. A partir de ahí se intensificó el rumor de que el rubio se había acostado con mitad del mundo y había quedado como una zorra. Se prolongó durante años hasta que finalmente se supo la verdad y surgieron nuevos rumores.

-Eso es diferente - El trató de argumentar.

-Como? - Puse las manos en mi cadera, - Nombra una razón por la que sea diferente - Toqué con mi pie en el suelo, esperando su respuesta.

-Simplemente lo es, ¿de acuerdo? - Murmuró bruscamente. - Todo el mundo sabe lo que hace, Kurt. El no difundió ningún rumor, la gente sabía lo que hacía.

-Si, eso es solo mierda que los demás decían de él. No importa quien empezó diciendo esas cosas, la verdad sigue siendo la misma. Nadie sabe nada. La única persona que lo sabe es ese chico, Danger, y cuando el mismo admita todo lo que dicen, entonces será verdad. Hasta entonces, todo es falso.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el empezó a hablar. - Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí - El me señaló hacia mí, advirtiéndome. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró lejos de allí, hacia una parte de la fiesta donde había personas bailando. Algo que yo pensaba que no iba a hacer por el resto de la noche.

Por lo general nunca fui un chico que solía romper las reglas, pero esta vez, creo que lo haré. Me abrí yo mismo otra lata de cerveza, empecé resoplando hacia abajo mientras caminaba solo para encontrar a Jeff, que había desaparecido. Oh, mierda.

Suspirando, empecé a buscarlo. Empujando a toda la gente bailando, los unos con los otras, como si estuviera teniendo sexo en plena fiesta, los fumadores estaban inhalando el humo de un porro, los bebedores estaban bebiendo cerveza, y yo todavía no había podido encontrar a Jeff en ninguna parte.

Pocos minutos habían pasado y mis pies estaban doliéndome como nunca. Ni siquiera me había sentado en toda la noche. Era como si estas personas no conocieran el significado de una silla y ni siquiera supieran que existían.

Finalmente me di por vencido y le envié un mensaje a su móvil. Saqué mi teléfono y empecé a enviarle mensajes de texto.

_-¿Dónde estás? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Contéstame para que nos podamos ir juntos a casa. Tengo que irme pronto._

Satisfecho, puse mi teléfono sobre mi jean ajustado, y noté como algo me llamaba la atención. Había una silla en una parte de la sala donde todos estaban bailando. Me senté en ella después de acercarme caminando. Estire las piernas hacia fuera, de repente me sentí mas tranquilo…. Relajado.

Pero no me duró mucho, porque al cabo de diez minutos me di cuenta de que Jeff no había contestado todavía. Por lo general, el me respondía en cuestión de segundos, dos minutos si se demoraba mucho porque estaba borracho. Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparme. Sabiendo que no estaría muy lejos de la multitud de gente que estaba en la fiesta, decidí caminar por la ruta que conducía a un enorme valle de árboles.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, evitando que mas locuras pasaran por mi mente, cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy oscuro afuera.

¿Cómo podía Jeff desaparecer de esta manera? ¿Estaba realmente tan molesta porque me había visto hablando con Danger?

¿O podría haber sido otra cosa? Tal vez alguien le pidió que fuera con su grupo… Pero entonces el me lo habría dicho antes de marcharse.

Con un suspiro de frustración, sentí como me dolía la cabeza, por las tres cervezas que me había bebido por la noche. Comencé a escuchar el sonido de las hojas de algunos arbustos que se encontraban en mi camino, pensando que poco a poco me estaba volviendo loco, aunque por suerte me había dado cuenta de que un grupo de personas caminaban no muy lejos de mi. Gracias a dios, ahora ya no estaba tan solo.

No pensé mucho mas en todo lo que pasaba, continúe caminando solo sintiendo el frío aire chocando contra mi cara. Volteé mi mirada para ver a aquel grupo de personas que caminaban no muy lejos de mí, pero no era un grupo normal de personas. Iban vestidos de rojo y negro y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Jeff… Esa fue la gente de la que me advirtió el.

El grupo de Danger.

Sentí el latido de mi corazón acelerarse, me acerqué a los árboles, tratando de esconderme para no ser vista e intenté mantener la calma.

-Te encuentras en un montón de problemas, Parker.- Una voz oscura salió de las sombras, yo sentí como mi estómago se volvía, mientras el sudor de mis manos crecía cada vez más, por los nervios que sentía.

-Lo-Lo siento - El tipo que estaba hablando, comenzó a tartamudear, mientras ese tono de nerviosismo estallaba y sacudía mis oídos, era un tono tan frágil, no podía dejar de temblar.

-Un lo siento no va a arreglar las cosas. Tuviste muchas oportunidades y aun así no te importó nada. Te dimos más de tres semanas y todavía no encontraste el tiempo para reunir todo el dinero? -

-Por favor, solo necesito un poco de tiempo-.

-Si, bueno, el tiempo ha pasado, amigo - Y con eso sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, el tiempo se paró por unos segundos mientras veía como disparaban un solo tiro y el cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo, la tierra pronto se cubrió por un liquido viscoso de color rojo.

_¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?_

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA(?**

**Quiero explicar algo, bueno la verdadera mama de Kurt si fallecio, pero murio cuando el tenia 3 años, a los dos años Burt se caso con Carole y juntos tuvieron a Finn, osea el es menor que Kurt. Y despues esta historia fue escrita para una pareja heterosexual, asique hay cosas que por ahi voy a tener que cambiar mucho y hay veces que no se va a entender.**

**Historia original:**

**Autora original - Adriana**

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

**Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:**

**Espero que les guste, ahora '¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 3: "You don't even know me"

No tenía ninguna intención de que eso ocurriera, pero realmente Dios tenía otros planes para mí esta noche. Todo lo que quería hacer era divertirme un rato con Jeff y pasármelo bien por una vez en mi vida, pero no, Dios olvidó que había intentado hacer lo imposible para tener la suerte que nunca logré tener en mi vida. Si, dije que no tengo suerte, por esa razón mi vida es de esta forma.

Me llevó un tiempo unir todas las piezas juntas, para lograr entender y asumir de una vez lo que acababa de suceder. La conmoción sacudió mis venas en el segundo en el que la sangre emanaba de la cabeza del chico que yacía tumbado en el terreno sin moverse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sin vida. Sintiendo un vuelco en mi estómago del horror, me mordí mi labio, un impulso involuntario hizo que mi mano subiera con rapidez hacia mi boca, para tratar de no gritar.

No podía respirar, no podía ni moverme ni apartar mis ojos de en frente de mí. Sentía como mis rodillas flaqueaban y mis pies se sentían como si me hubiera quedado pegado en el suelo embarrado en el que estaba.

Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era maldecir mi vida. Al menos de esa manera, estoy tranquilo y puedo pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al oír el rumor de las hojas de los árboles que me rodeaban, sentí una conmoción en mi cuerpo, me había dado cuenta en aquel momento que Danger se había girado para mirarme, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi e inmediatamente el miedo se apoderó de mi.

Mi garganta se secaba mientras empezaba a sacudir mi cabeza, con ganas de decirle que no había visto nada, pero no funcionó porque el rápidamente susurró algo a unos chicos a su lado, antes de que él se dirigiera hacia mi sin que nadie lo notara. Estaba debatiendo sobre si debía correr o no, pero no podía arriesgarme a morir. Por lo menos, no ahora.

Llevó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me quedé sin aliento cuando llevó mi cuerpo sobre su hombro. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude procesar que había pasado hasta que me tiró en el lado del pasajero en lo que parecía ser su coche.

Si tenía miedo antes, ahora estaba aterrorizado.

Sin saber qué hacer, me quedé allí sentado, inmóvil, moviendo mis ojos hacia mí alrededor intentando buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un peligro para mi vida. Un cuchillo, tal vez. Una bomba. Otra arma. Pero no vi nada de eso. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, rápidamente la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió dejando ver como él se metía dentro del coche y la cerraba detrás de él.

No parecía muy contento.

Sin decir nada, empezó a conducir después de mirar atentamente la zona en la que estaba estacionado, y fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi cerebro empezó a trabajar. - ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Me vas a matar? Oh, dios mío, no quiero morir… - Murmuré incomodo mientras los pensamientos inundaban mi mente… Mi cuerpo cortado en pedazos, mientras era dejado en medio del bosque para que nadie lo encontrara….

-¡Cállate!, ¿Quieres? - Me espetó, su voz con amargura causó que me detuviera rápidamente y me callara.

Sentía la tensión en el coche cuando empecé a jugar con mis dedos torpemente, me mordía el labio, no tendría que decir nada más, pero no lo pude evitar. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. - Hey!, hmmm, Danger? - Mentalmente me di un golpe al darme cuenta lo estúpido que sonaba lo que le decía. - Hombre, sea cual sea tu nombre. Siento por meterme donde no me llaman, pero necesito ir a casa. Es tarde y si se enteran de que me escapé, moriré. Literalmente.-

Todo lo que recibí de él fue una risa que me hizo arquear mis cejas por la confusión. - Que es tan gracioso?

-Tú -, continuaba mirando por su espejo retrovisor, mostró una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se volvió a mirarme durante un segundo, antes de girar de nuevo su cabeza para mirar la carretera.

-Yo? - Me rasqué la nuca con torpeza - Yo que?

-Estas en un coche con alguien que acabas de ver cometer un asesinato y todo lo que puedes pensar es meterte en problemas…. Con tus padres? - Me miró ahora, toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, mientras yo tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Hmmm, bueno, ya ves, mis padres dan mucho más miedo que tú. Confía en mí, cuando digo eso, no tienes nada que ver con ellos cuando se trata de asustar a la gente. Además de que tienes razones para hacer lo que hiciste y está bien. No me importa el tiempo que siga viva. Pero no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si mis padres descubren que me escapé de casa.-

-Déjame decirte, que eres un chico confuso - Se rió mientras arrastraba sus pies por el asiento, mirando el espejo retrovisor, una vez más.

-Si, bueno, tú no eres todo lo contrario que digamos - Murmuré para mis adentros, mientras me maldecía por decir aquello.

-Ni siquiera me conoces -. Protestó.

-Se lo suficiente y vi lo suficiente como para saber el que significa para ti un problema - Admití mientras mordía el interior de mi mejilla.

-Supongo que has oído hablar de mí, entonces? - El arqueó una ceja cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Si, más de lo que quería. Créeme - Negué con la cabeza mientras ponía de nuevo la mano sobre mi regazo.

-¿Y les crees? - El frunció sus labios, sus ojos estaban en la carretera y ahora se desviaron a otro carril. El mantuvo su mano derecha sobre la parte inferior del volante, ya que su brazo izquierdo colgaba de la parte superior, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

-No… - Recordé rápidamente la conversación que había tenido con Jeffen la fiesta. Pero, le vi matar a alguien…

-Bueno - Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, abriendo la tapa de arriba mientras deslizaba uno de los cigarros, lo puso entre sus labios y lo encendió. Metió la caja en su bolsillo.- Porque estoy seguro, que la verdad es mucho peor - El sopló un anillo perfecto de humo.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holu gentucha (? c:**

**Historia original:**

**Autora original - Adriana**

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora '¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'

* * *

Capitulo 4: "Yep. He's definitely bipolar."

Mi estómago se retorció dolorosamente.

Bueno, me dejas tranquilo al escuchar eso…- Respondí sarcásticamente con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Eché un vistazo afuera. Un susurró vino de su boca y vi como dejaba escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.

Tienes humor, me gusta - Volvió en ese instante la cabeza hacia su derecha para expulsar el humo de su boca en dirección hacia la ventanilla del coche, y poco después la cerró.

Si, bueno, a mí me gustaría vivir también, si no te importa me puedes decir a donde vamos, porque hasta ahora no estoy muy tranquila - Murmuré, hurgando en mi asiento.

Tómatelo como quieras dulzura, no te voy a matar - Sopló el humo de su boca, pero esta vez sin abrir la ventana. La nebulosa de humo rodeó el coche un poco antes de desaparecer lentamente. Cuando el humo terminó de desaparecer, tiró el cigarro en el cenicero que había en el coche.

Como voy a saberlo? Estoy en un coche con un asesino - Rodé mis ojos, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Vas a reprocharme eso en la cara, cada vez que abra la boca para decir algo? - Gruñó con voz grave, su voz era profunda y sus ojos oscuros.

Aclaré mi garganta, me sacudí la cabeza varias veces – No - contesté levantando mi voz. - Lo siento….- Tragué con dificultad, podía sentir mis manos sudar.

Bien, porque no estoy de humor ni para oírte a ti….- volvió su mirada hacia el frente, para mirar la carretera por la que íbamos, volviendo de nuevo a la calma. - Ni a tus molestos comentarios sobre mi-

A este chico se le va la cabeza, está loco o es bipolar.

Hasta el momento me estoy inclinando hacia la última opción, es bipolar.

Oh vaya, Gracias - Cada palabra que decía goteaba de sarcasmo. - Déjame decirte, que es muy agradable estar contigo - El incómodo silencio que sentía entre nosotros realmente no ayudo a la situación, le miraba de vez en cuando, sintiendo el nudo en mi estómago.

Realmente, crees que me importa? - Dijo con veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del volante, manteniéndolo apretado. Lo sabía, porque sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar fuerte contra el volante.

No contesté. En cambio, suspiré, mirando hacia delante y sin molestarme en abrir la boca.

Pero por sus miradas, parecía que quería que le respondiera.

Me vas a responder o simplemente me ignoras como a un idiota? - Siseó. Sentí mi aliento agitarse y crucé las manos.

¿Cuál era su problema?

Que carajo quieres que te diga? - Le dije con voz alta y llena de rabia, cada vez más frustrada con este chico.

No lo sé, cualquier cosa! - Tomó un giro por otro camino. - Solo no me ignores –

Pensé que no querías que hablara más? - Arqueé una ceja y le miré con incredulidad.

No - Él hablaba monótonamente. - No quería que usaras lo que has visto en mi contra. No te dije nada de que no hablaras –

Como sea - murmuré. Si él quería que yo hablara, eso es lo más fácil que podía hacer.

Para mi ventaja, él se calló, dejando sus ojos en la carretera.

Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a cualquier cosa que me llamaba la atención, el bienestar del silencio empezaba a ser aburrido, y de pronto volteé mi mirada para mirarle el lado de su cara.

No voy a mentir, él era muy guapo, incluso cuando estaba fumando. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y bloqueada, y se veía sexy. Empecé a contar las pecas de su cuello, contando hasta cuatro hasta que el suspiró con frustración, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí.

Que? Tengo algo en la cara? -

Negué con mi cabeza

Solo quería ir a casa.

Era psicólogo o sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque lo que me dijo a continuación me sorprendió con la guardia baja. - Mira, has visto demasiado. No puedo dejarte ir después de lo que acabas de presenciar. Sería un idiota - Se lamió los labios, sus ojos me miraban hacia mí, aunque nunca movió su cabeza.

Su tono me calmó un poco, pero todavía seguía muy nervioso.

Te lo prometo - Agregó de forma rápida.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza de nuevo. Pero sin saber que estaba diciendo… El que me prometía?

Donde me había metido? Con la palma de mi mano froté mi frente, debió de saber lo que estaba pensando de nuevo, porque siguió hablando. - Me refería a cuando te dije que no te iba a hacer daño. Solo tengo que averiguar unas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar en casa en cualquier momento.-

El alivio se apodero de mí rápidamente, pensando en las palabras que me acababa de decir, pero no eran lo suficientemente alentadoras como para darme un suspiro y terminarme tranquilizando, aún estaba nervioso. Lamiendo mis labios resecos, respiré hondo un par de veces tratando de librarme de los nervios que sentía, cuando otra risa profunda resonó en el coche.

Estas dando a luz o algo así? Porque suena como si estuvieras a punto de estallar - Quien diría que ese comentario me haría reír. Demasiado fuerte.

Tienes una risa bonita - sonrió el, mientras me guiñaba el ojo y sentía mis mejillas arder en calor. Seguramente estaría roja.

Si. Definitivamente era bipolar. Primero le molesta que hable y que le pregunte cosas… luego parece arrepentido por sus comentarios bruscos y ahora se ríe conmigo y me dice que tengo una bonita sonrisa.

Gracias? Aunque creo que sueno como una hiena - Me encogí de hombros

Ahora el empezó a reírse mientras intentaba con cuidado no perder el control –algo que se añadiría a la lista de delitos que tendría, seguramente- - Eres divertida –

Lo intento - Froté mis hombros, lo que nos llevó a reír de nuevo. Fue un cambio de humor que nos vino bien.

Eres el primer chico al que me he llevado, que tiene un buen sentido del humor - Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo.

Te has llevado a otros chicos? - Le miré mientras volteaba hacia un lado, con mis ojos abiertos y el empezó a reír de nuevo, por tercera vez en la noche. Wow, teníamos que estar quemando calorías.

Estoy bromeando - Él puso su mano derecha sobre su estómago y con la otra mano sujetaba el volante. - Deberías de haber visto tu cara - Él me miró a mi - No tiene precio.

Ja, ja, muy divertido - Fingí una sonrisa mientras él me miraba de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa para morirse.

Tienes una bonita sonrisa - Solté sin pensar, la vergüenza se apodero de mi cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Gracias - me sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. - Tu también tienes una linda sonrisa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me recosté en mi asiento del coche, sabiendo que no iba a regresar pronto a casa. Pronto me incliné para encender la radio, pero él se adelantó y la apagó. - Hey! –

No me gusta la música - Habló en tono tenso.

A quien no le gusta la música? - Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

A mi. Ahora cállate y déjame conducir, Vale? Tengo que pensar - Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y tratar de calmarse a sí mismo.

Aproveché esta oportunidad para que el me dijera la verdad. - Esta bien, mientras conduces, te importaría decirme a donde me llevas? –

Eres tan jodidamente impaciente - Gruño el con un tono desconocido, mientras deslizaba un cigarrillo del paquete, lo encendió antes de empezar a absorber el humo con su boca y cerrar los labios. - Vamos a mi casa - Murmuro, abriendo la ventanilla ahora y dejando que el humo saliera a fuera.

Oh dios mío, ayúdame ahora.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! c:**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Can't get comfortable?"

Voy a la casa de un asesino/ex-convicto. Wow, eso sería algo divertido para contarle a mis hijos cuando sea mayor.

Suspiré, inquieto en mi asiento. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba dejando que los nervios se apoderaran de mí.

También mentiría si dijera que no me daba vergüenza cada vez que mi cuerpo se frotaba con el cuero del asiento, haciendo sonidos raros.

Danger se rió entre dientes, - No puedes estar cómoda? -

Él sonrió, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo hacia mí, y rápidamente puso sus ojos en la carretera delante de él.

Sentí el calor cubrir mis mejillas. - No, solo…. Me aburre estar en el coche - Mentí, encogiéndome de hombros, pareciendo que no me preocupaba mi situación.

El negó con la cabeza - Lo que tu digas, dulzura.-

Rodé los ojos, en muestra de desagrado. Este chico necesitaba ayuda.

No hagas ese gesto más. Recuerda…- El me agarró del mentón con fuerza, haciendo que lo mirara para enfrentarme a él. "Estas en mi coche.-

Bien - El me empujó, volviendo su mano hacia el volante.

Me mordí el labio, obligándome a mí mismo a no decir nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir. En su lugar, volví mi cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del coche, sin desear nada más que estar caliente en mi cama. Allí es donde tenía que haber estado, sano y salvo.

Habíamos conseguido llegar a lo que supuse que era su casa, aparcamos el coche en una plaza de garaje. No pude evitarlo, mi boca se abrió con asombro cuando la casa quedo a la vista. Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Las vistas eran muy bonitas desde el lugar donde estaba.

Volteé, esperé pacientemente para ver qué pasaba mientras incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y pensé en como sucedió todo y lo triste que mi vida se volvió.

Realmente no puedo decir que estoy decepcionado. Quiero decir, yo lo veía venir. Solo que nunca pensé que todo sucediera de esta manera.

Podía haber sido testigo de muchas cosas esta noche –ver a alguien emborrachándose y vomitando por todas partes, una chica desnudándose (esas cosas han ocurrido antes, no me juzgues) caminar por la fiesta mientras una pareja estaba a punto de tener sexo- Pero no, vi como alguien cometía un asesinato.

Cuanto más lo pienso, mas creo que mi vida está resultando ser una maldita telenovela.

Yo era el chico tranquilo, que hacía la tarea, escuchaba a mis padres, me aseguraba de que tenía buenas notas y me hacía cargo de mi mismo. No me he salido de control cada vez que he salido, era una buena persona en general. Era tímido, raro, a veces un romantico…

Hice cosas buenas. Nunca hice una sola cosa "mala"…. Hasta esta noche, cuando me escapé e iba a ser la primera vez que hacía algo extremo, para luego conseguir meterme en miles de problemas.

Ahora, aquí estaba yo, en el coche de un asesino mientras él me llevaba a su casa.

Debí de haber dormido por un tiempo, porque ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Danger había salido del coche, hasta que la puerta de mi lado se abrió y casi me caigo.

Gemí.

Él se rió entre dientes, lo que me hizo gemir más fuerte. - No es tan divertido. - Señalé mientras saltaba de su Ranger Rover.

Lo es para mí - Él se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar delante de mí.

Rodé los ojos asegurándome de que él no se daba cuenta, le seguí por el camino detrás de él. Lo último que necesitaba era perderme y Dios sabe que cosas me sucederían.

Ser tomada por un asesino era suficiente, no quería hacer nada que pusiera mi vida en otro peligro.

Moviendo mis pies en el suelo, mientras el rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su jean las llaves de su casa, me mordí el labio con curiosidad por saber lo que me iba a pasar.

¿Vas a venir o te tengo que arrastrar hasta dentro? –

¿Eh? - Solté de repente, mientras le miraba con ojos curiosos.

El negó con la cabeza. Agarró mi brazo, me llevó arrastras al interior de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Volvió la cabeza para mirarme – Sígueme - Asintió mientras el subía las escaleras.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Subiendo por las escaleras, mordí mi labio inferior, manteniendo los ojos sin mirar a nada a mí alrededor, con cuidado para no llamar la atención de cualquier persona que pudiera estar aquí a estas horas.

De todos modos… que hora era?

¿Qué hora es? - Dije de repente, sin controlarlo, me salió solo. Algo que constantemente me pasaba en situaciones como estas. Siempre me las arreglo para decir mis pensamientos en alto.

Queda un cuarto para las dos, ¿Por qué? - Él caminó a una habitación, que supongo era la de él.

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas cuando la realidad me golpeó. Suplicaba ir a casa. Es decir, si llegaba a casa esta noche. - No hay ninguna razón - Suspiré.

Se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, entró a la habitación y cerró un poco la puerta detrás de nosotros.

En ese momento me tomé algo de tiempo para mirar a mí alrededor. Era enorme. Tenía una cama de tamaño muy grande con sábanas de color Burdeos, un edredón encima diseñado con encaje negro. Las paredes eran de un color oscuro que agobiaba, eran de un color cereza o marrón. Estaba totalmente asombrada.

¿Te gusta? - Sonrió, a la vez que arqueaba sus cejas.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla antes de asentir. - Esto es como…. Tres veces el tamaño de mi habitación!-

El se rió entre dientes. - Bueno, no te acomodes. Vas a irte muy pronto. Solo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas y estarás lista para marcharte-.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía mirando la habitación en la que estaba.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a un chico, alrededor del mismo tamaño que yo, con el pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de color gris.

Yo estaba totalmente congelado, en estado de shock.

El era hermoso-

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, su rostro reflejaba horror y repugnancia. Me encogí.

¿Que está haciendo el aquí? - Escupió el, su voz chorreaba veneno, sus iris azules eran como si me estuvieran haciendo agujeros en los míos.

Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, pero había algo en el que hacía que mantuviera mis ojos clavados en el.

Danger se volvió, sus ojos cada vez daban más miedo. - No empieces - Esas palabras enviaron escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Mirándome a mí antes de volver su mirada hacia él, me hecho un vistazo por última vez mientras rodó los ojos. Dándome una última mirada que desprendía asco, se dio la vuelta sobre sus botas negras, y salió de la habitación.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. - ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Logré decir en forma de pregunta.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de la puerta por la que el (quien fuera ese hombre) se había largado. - No te preocupes por eso -. Gruñó, me empujó un poco alejándome y el salió de la habitación, dejándome solo preguntándome que había pasado y si tenía alguna culpa en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por lo que he aprendido en el pasado: Cuando la gente dice "No te preocupes por eso" lo que deberías de hacer es preocuparte.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola c:

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora '¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'

* * *

Capitulo 6: "She knows too much."

Pasando su mano con frustración por su cabello, Danger mordió la parte inferior de su labio para mantener sus nervios y no hacer nada fuera de control o romper cosas. La última cosa que el necesitaba era perder la cabeza y agregar a Kurt a la lista de cosas que le pertenecían. El primer punto es que ha matado a alguien.

Él no podía creer que hubiera sido tan descuidado de dejar que alguien lo viera. Siempre fue cuidadoso con las cosas que hizo. Él nunca fue atrapado –nunca-. Lo hizo todo bien y con éxito. Nunca en mal estado hasta esta noche y eso lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

¿Y si hubiera sido un policía caminando por el bosque esta noche, en vez de Kurt? Danger no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que le hubiera ocurrido.

Por supuesto, no había tenido la culpa, porque él era ese tipo de persona. El nunca dejaría que sus hijos se metieran en problemas por las cosas que hizo, pero ese no es el punto.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que iba a hacer con Kurt y lo que los chicos pensarían una vez que se enteraran de el.

Tirando de los extremos de su pelo, Danger estaba a punto de subir las escaleras de su habitación, cuando uno de los chicos lo vio.

"Hey, Blaine!" Wes, el jefe del grupo (no tan jefe como Blaine, pero andaba cerca de serlo) llamó desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Blaine se maldijo mentalmente mientras poco a poco volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. El asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que le había oído.

¿Hiciste ya el trabajo? - El tomó un sorbo de la lata de cerveza arqueando su frente en señal de que estaba esperando una respuesta.

Blaine hizo una pausa, debatiendo si debía decir algo o no. - Si, lo hice -

Él sonrió - Buen trabajo, Anderson -. Wes asintió con la cabeza, impresionado.

Él no iba a estar impresionado por mucho tiempo, ese era lo que Blaine pensaba con seguridad.

El vagabundo estaba rogando por su vida cuando Blaine le tuvo de rodillas, apuntó a su cabeza con la pistola y lo hizo polvo - Dijo Thad mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre el sofá a pocos metros de Wes.

Eso fue muy gracioso - Añadió David con una sonrisa. - Él pensó que podía salirse con la suya y no pagar el dinero. El cabron era tan tonto que pensaba en realidad que tenía la oportunidad de vivir-

Lástima que Blaine le puso una bala en la cabeza – Sebastian añadió al abrir una lata de cerveza y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Le encantaba cuando lo elogiaban y cuando el hijo de puta al que mataba rogaba por su vida. - Fue un placer trabajar con él- , sonrió Justin mientras los chicos estallaban en risas.

El sarcasmo era el segundo idioma de los chicos, sobre todo para el morocho.

Una vez que las risas se calmaron, todo el mundo se sentó en el sofá, excepto Blaine, el sabía que en ese momento era hora de mencionar a Kurt. - Hey, chicos!-

Todos miraron hacia arriba, desviando su atención hacia él.

Hay algo que tengo que decirles -Blaine frunció los labios hacia un lado, frotando la parte superior de su cuello mientras pensaba en las formas que podía contar lo que había pasado, al final se decidió por contarlo y luego esperar las reacciones de los chicos. - Metí la pata en el trabajo -

Wes frunció sus cejas. - ¿Que quieres decir, con que metiste la pata? Dijiste que lo mataste.-

Y lo hice - Justin aclaró su garganta.

Entonces… ¿Que pasa? - David intervino, tan confundido como el resto.

El morocho reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos. - Alguien lo vio-. Murmuró lo suficientemente claro para que todos lo escucharan.

El silencio llenó el aire vació a su alrededor antes de que Wes tomara la palabra una vez más. -¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien te vió?-

-Eso significa simplemente lo que dije. Un chico me vio matar al hijo de puta-

Wes se puso de pie. -Que mierda quieres decir con que un chico te vio? Anderson, Que demonios estas diciendo, hombre?- Dijo en un grito, la ira estaba consumiéndole.

-Yo no lo sabía! No había nadie alrededor cuando el hijo de puta salió del bosque!- Blaine levantó las manos alzándolas al aire. -Puedes preguntarle a los chicos, nos aseguramos de que no había nadie! Pero de alguna manera ese chico apareció y lo vio".

Wes apretó su mandíbula, cerrando los ojos. Respiró profundamente para controlarse a sí mismo, abrió los ojos. -¿Cuánto vio?- Dijo intentando calmarse.

-El me vio matar a ese hijo de puta-. Justin exclamo humilde.

Wes apretó los puños a su lado. –Mierda-, murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo poco después -¿Qué paso después? ¿Huyó? ¿Le dijo algo a la policia?-

-¿Crees que estaría aquí ahora mismo, si se lo hubiera dicho a la policía?- Blaine le dirigió una mirada intencionada, Wes se encogió de hombros a cambio. El morocho negó con la cabeza. -Lo agarré y me lo lleve antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo.-

La cara de Bruce cambió bruscamente. -Te lo llevaste?-

Justin asintió con la cabeza-

-¿Contigo?-

-Sip- Blaine asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.-No podía dejar que el chico se fuera después de ver lo que vio. El esta arriba en mi habitación. Pero, hey, escucha hombre, No creo que sea tan estúpido de decir algo. Todo lo que le preocupaba durante el viaje en coche hasta aquí, eran sus padres." Rodó los ojos.

Wes se burlaba -¿Estas tomándome el pelo?-

David y Thad rieron.

-Nah, el me dijo que sus padres le daban mas miedo que yo. No para de hablar, no se calla y hace miles de preguntas.-

-Que preguntaba?-

- Que iba a hacer con el, cuando se iba a ir a casa, donde lo llevaba…" Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Wes asintió con la cabeza, su rostro poco a poco se iba ablandando y desaparecía la tensión que había. -Esta bien. Has dicho que el esta arriba, ¿verdad?-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza una vez más, su rostro se retorcía de emociones a pesar de que no podía dejar de preguntarse, el que estaba planeando a hacer a continuación.

-Mantenlo allí, el no se va.- Wes se sentó en el sofá, una vez mas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no se va?" Blaine frunció las cejas. -Le dije que se iba a casa y, francamente, yo no lo quiero aquí. El es molesto-

-El sabe demasiado.- Wes explicó, mientras agarraba la lata de cerveza y la llevaba a sus labios.

-Honestamente, no creo que el diga nada, Wes. El ni siquiera se asustó al principio.-

-No puedo arriesgarme, Anderson. Después de que el se fuera de aquí, antes de darnos cuenta, los policías estarían investigándonos y todos estaríamos arrestados por toda la mierda que hemos hecho. Es más seguro así.-

-Wes, realmente no quiero a ese chico aquí y Hunter no para de meter mierda en todo esto, preguntando cosas sobre el- Blaine gimió.

Wes suspiró. -Escucha, no puedo jugar con esto… no podemos jugar con esto. El se va a quedar aquí, a menos esta noche. Decidiré que hacer con el mañana, pero por ahora, el se queda.-

Blaine sintió como su mandíbula se contraía y sus ojos se endurecieron. Sin decir una sola palabra, golpeó a Wes, agachando su mano derecha hacia su mandíbula.

Un golpe bajo bastó para que Wes gimiera de dolor "Que carajo te pasa, hombre?" Grito antes de pararse y empujar de nuevo a Blaine, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared detrás de él. Wes lo aplastó contra el antes de que este dirigiera su puño hasta su estómago.

Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor, "Mierda" murmuró.

Wes golpeó con otro puñetazo la cara del morocho, sujetándole los brazos contra la pared. -Sube las escaleras y refréscate antes de hagas algo estúpido que me haga matarte.- Murmuró Wes.

-Soy el mejor de aquí, si me matas, tu no eres nada-Blaine se burló con ira.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien que te sustituya- Soltó de nuevo.

Blaine y el sabían que estaban hablando en serio, pero ambos también sabían que nadie se podía comparar con el morocho.

Empujándolo contra la pared, Wes se limpió la comisura de la boca, donde la sangre manchaba su mano. Maldiciendo en voz baja, sacudió la cabeza, tomando asiento en el sofá, una vez más.

El pecho de Blaine subía y bajaba con cada respiración furiosa que daba. Giró sobre los talones de sus botas negras y empezó a subir las escaleras. Maldiciendo y murmurando cosas incoherentes a sí mismo, el morocho pasó por su habitación y caminó hasta el final del pasillo. Forzando la puerta, la abrió y observó lo que había en el interior, descubriendo a Hunter por sorpresa y el volteó para mirarle.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?-

-Dame algo de ropa-, Ordenó.

-¿Para qué?- Dijo en voz alta.

-Solo dame una puta camiseta o algo así. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces" Blaine habló con rabia.

-¿Para que coño necesitas tu, mi ropa?- El arqueó una ceja, poniendo su mano en su cadera.

-Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme. Solo dame la maldita ropa o la voy a coger yo.- El respondió con una mirada oscura, sus ojos miraban con rabia.

Apretando lo dientes, Hunter se dio la vuelta y revisó sus cajones. Agarrando una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos, le tiró la ropa a Blaine y este la cogió sin problema.

Volteó y salió de la habitación, luego se dirigió a su cuarto, donde abrió la puerta y la dejo cerrada. Lanzó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos a la cara de Kurt, el se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó el.

-Una camisa. Pontela.- Blaine dijo con endurecimiento en sus ojos, ya que miró a la mirada suave de Kurt.

-¿Por qué?- Los ojos se posaron en la cara magullada de Blaine. Sus ojos se abrieron. -¿Qué te paso?- El se quedó boquiabierta.

-Las chicas y todas sus preguntas- murmuró Blaine con un movimiento de cabeza. -Solo tienes que ponerte la maldita camiseta!-

Kurt saltó, completamente inconsciente de la repentina ira de Blaine y su estallido. El miedo se apoderó de el. -¿Para qué?- susurró.

-Para mi salud-, comentó amargamente lleno de ironía. -Para que piensas?- Dijo con sarcasmo, habló como si fuera la cosa más fácil de saber. -Te quedas esta noche.- Murmuró.

Los ojos de Kurt miraron al suelo -Pensé que me iba?-

-¿Si? Bueno, pues pensaste mal. Te quedas esta noche. Ponte la ropa y acomódate porque no vas a ninguna parte por lo que sé.-

Kurt arrastró sus ojos. -Donde voy a dormir?-

-En el suelo, diviértete- Blaine se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose frustrado porque el le daba la espalda, y salió de la habitación, cerrando después de marcharse.

Blaine se paso una mano por el pelo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando por el pasillo una vez más, hasta que abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hnter y la cerró detrás de él.

-¿Qué carajo quieres ahora?- Dijo el con rabia.

Blaine simplemente lo ignoró, con su brazo lo agarró de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el, capturó los labios de el con los suyos de una manera hambrienta.

Pasó un tiempo y ambos se libraron de su ropa y se cubrieron con las sábanas de la cama de Hunter, sus cuerpos desnudos y apretados, hacían que se movieran rítmicamente el uno con el otro.

Si Hunter era bueno en algo, era que podía ayudar a Blaine a olvidarse de todo y eso fue exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Olvidar.

* * *

¡Espero sus reviews! c:


	7. Chapter 7

Holu c:

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora '¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'

* * *

Capitulo 7: "I believe my name's Blaine Anderson, lady"

Blaine había abandonado la habitación antes de que el sol se pusiera, dejando a Hunter debajo de las sábanas solo, dejando su lugar al lado de el vacío, ahora que se había ido.

Pasando una mano por su cabello alborotado después de tener sexo, Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sus nervios estaban tranquilos –por el momento- durante el poco tiempo que durara tranquilo –se sentía a gusto.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación después de quitarle el seguro, fue entonces cuando vio a Kurt durmiendo en el suelo y volvió a la realidad.

Por mucho que el le molestara y le sacara de quicio, no podía dejar de sentirse como un idiota porque el le había hecho caso y había acabado durmiendo en el suelo.

Debe de haber sido demasiado incómodo, pensó el mientras suspiraba profundamente y empezaba a caminar hacia el. Al mirarlo, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Era hermoso, no lo podía negar, pero había algo en el que hacía que Blaine sintiera ganas de gritar.

Ya fuera porque el le había pillado en su "mejor" momento (por supuesto esto es sarcasmo) o por la cantidad de barbaridades que habían pasado abajo con Wes hacía unas horas, sabía que la chica era un problema.

Inclinándose, Blaine tomó el cuerpo de el con sus brazos, acunándolo como si fuera un bebe antes de pararse con la espalda recta y lo dejó en su cama perfectamente hecha. Agarrando una manta que estaba cerca, la puso sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo, y lo cubrió desde los pies hasta el cuello.

Echando un vistazo por última vez, Blaine se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja.

Wes estaba sentado en una silla, comiendo, hecho un vistazo en un instante y una sonrisa se abrió paso entre los labios de Blaine.

-Hey, Wes-, Blaine gritó, asustando un poco a Wes antes de que se dara cuenta de que solo era él y se calmó.

-Que?- Dijo Wes seco. El no era una persona muy alegre por la mañana.

Eso le dio mas razones a Blaine para aumentar su ira.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin emitir ningún sonido, Blaine cargó contra Wes, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a levantarse y dejar la silla detrás de él antes de golpearlo contra la pared detrás de donde se encontraban.

Blaine no dudó mientras ponía su puño hacia atrás y lo chocó contra su mandíbula, recibiendo una mirada de dolor y un gemido de disgusto por parte de Wes. Tirando su puño hacia atrás, una vez más le golpeó en el estómago al lado de una de sus costillas. -La próxima vez que te atrevas a ponerme las manos encima-, se burló Blaine con disgusto. -Y me amenaces con matarme-, se acercó mas a Wes, con la nariz a un solo centímetro de él. -Ni siquiera tendrás la oportunidad de decir una sola palabra antes de que ponga mis manos sobre ti-. Bajó la voz hasta decir un susurro, el veneno salía por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza, Blaine retrocedió y se alejó, dejando a Wes lleno de dolor.

Si hay una cosa que odiaba Blaine, era cuando la gente trataba de superarlo, al igual que Wes lo había intentando ese mismo día.

Sacudiendo su camiseta hacia abajo, Blaine saltó por las escaleras caminando de regreso a su habitación, donde se quito la ropa – Kurt seguía durmiendo- y entró al cuarto de baño. En cuanto la ducha estuvo lista, entro en ella dejando que el vapor de agua caliente cubriera su piel.

El agua que se escurría por el cuello y la espalda llevó a Blaine a la serenidad absoluta. Le encantaba tomar duchas largas en la mañana porque le permitía escapar de la realidad solo por un momento, por eso cuando terminaba de lavarse el pelo y tenía que apagar el agua, tenía ganas de volver a la ducha de nuevo.

Secó su pelo a la perfección, Blaine se ató una toalla alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo antes de salir del baño y entro a su dormitorio, donde Kurt se encontraba despierto.

Blaine sonrió. -Buenos días, cielo- Dijo en una voz baja y ronca, haciendo que el bello del brazo de Kurt se erizara.

Kurt POV:

-Ho-Hola- Tragué con dificultad, tratando de no dirigir mis ojos hacia su abdomen donde (por lo que pude notar sin mirar), brillaba por las gotas de agua que recorría su piel bronceada.

Esta mierda debería de ser ilegal. No hay manera de que alguien en este mundo pueda ser tan jodidamente caliente.

Pero entonces me acordé de la fiesta, el asesinato, cuando fui llevada por el hasta aquí y dijo que durmiera en el suelo, una nube oscura se poso sobre mi.

-Tuviste una buena noche de descanso?- El volvió su espalda hacia mí mientras arrastraba con sus pies los cajones , que supuse que sería para buscar algo para ponerse.

-Maravillosa, gracias por preguntar. Los suelos de madera son estupendos-, Fingí una sonrisa mirándole, lo que solo le hizo sonreír.

Oh, como desearía poder golpearle en la cara ahora mismo.

-Bueno, eso es agradable de escuchar. Estoy seguro de que a mi suelo le encantó tener tu sexy culo tendido sobre el. Yo lo haría- Me guiñó un ojo causando mariposas en mi estómago.

Estoy empezando a sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Tiene que estar pasándome algo malo. Por no hablar de que es bipolar, ahora incluso mas que antes, nunca pensé que eso podría ser posible.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerré una vez que me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir a eso. Suspirando, rodé los ojos antes de cruzar mis brazos contra mi pecho y hundí mis hombros.

-Que? Te comieron la lengua?-, Se rió Blaine, poniéndose una camiseta blanca con cuello en V por encima de su cabeza.

-Cállate-. Le contesté seco. -Puto bipolar-

Se quedó paralizado. -¿Qué acabas de decir?-

Hice una pausa por un momento, mis ojos cada vez se abrían mas mientras miraba hacia arriba observando sus ojos expulsando ira. Levanté una ceja. -Que? Te volviste sordo o algo así?-

Golpeando un cajón, Blaine se dirigió hacia mi. -Escucha, pequeña zorra-, escupió. -No me hables así después de que yo haya sido tan amable como para ponerte en mi cama. Si no te das cuenta, no te despertaste en el suelo, así que si yo fuera tu, estaría dándome las gracias. No insultando.- El se burló.

Me mordí el labio, preguntándome sobre lo que estaba hablando. Mirando hacia abajo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, pero no en cualquier cama, en su cama. Mis cejas fruncieron un ceño. -¿Cómo paso eso?-

Justin se burlaba. –Idiota-, murmuró mientras sacudía su cabeza. El espíritu santo te puso en la cama-, diciendo cada palabra llena de sarcasmo. -¿Qué piensas Sherlock? Yo lo hice.- Escupió como si fuera la cosa mas fácil de entender en el mundo.

Hice una pausa por un momento, pensando sobre la información que me acababa de dar. El bastardo realmente hizo algo bueno por una vez. Me estaba empezando a sentir mal. -Lo siento-.

-Qué?-

-Dije que lo siento.- Suspiré.

-Ah- , asintió con la cabeza. -Eso es lo que pensaba.-

Y ahora no me siento tan mal por lo que le dije.-

Evité rodar los ojos a medida que estos viajaban hacia abajo comprobando toda la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando me di cuenta de que el estaba plenamente vestido. -¿Cómo te vistes tan rápido?- Dije boquiabierta, muy sorprendido.

.Bueno, cuando estabas insultándome, me las arreglé para vestirme.-

Asentí con la cabeza. Todo lo que no podía entender era porque no me había dado cuenta de que se había movido, vistiéndose. Gemí.

-Deja de gemir, es tan poco atractivo.- Blaine se volvió parar mirarse en el espejo, acomodaba su cabello en la posición ideal.

Levanté una ceja para arriba. -Como dices? Quien demonios te crees que eres?-

-Creo que mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, dulzura" El me lanzó un guiño a través del espejo, mientras veía su reflejo.

No pude evitarlo, rodé mis ojos. Este chico iba a ser mi muerte –ya sea literalmente o no, no lo sabía en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo me iré a casa?- Suspiré. Empecé a juguetear con mis dedos, ansiosa por irme de aquel infierno y volver a casa antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaba.

Blaine se detuvo a pensar, su cara tenía una expresión solemne. Después de lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad fue solo un minuto, Blaine se volvió para mirarme a los ojos. –Hoy-.

Mi rostro se iluminó al instante. -¿En serio?- Sonreí con una sonrisa genuina, que no había esbozado durante mucho tiempo, desde que había sido secuestrado.

Se encogió de hombros. -Si, no tengo ninguna razón por la que te tenga que tener aquí mas y la verdad eres un dolor en el culo.-

Suspiré con alegría. A pesar de que me había insultado, me llamo dolor en el culo, lo pensaré cuando sea la hora de ir a casa.

-Pero,- El comenzó y al instante mi cara se redujo a un ceño fruncido, una vez más. -Si te atreves a abrir la boca para decir lo que paso en la fiesta,- De nuevo se acercó a mi para ponerse delante -Te voy a matar-. Susurró contra mis labios antes de retroceder.

Sentí mi estómago volverse.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir en señal de respuesta.

-Vamos.- Se acercó a la puerta.

-A Donde vamos?- Fruncí las cejas.

-Tu querías volver a casa, ¿no?-

De inmediato me puse de pie, casi llegando a su lado en un segundo. -Claro que si.- Respondí a su pregunta.

El sonrió.

El viaje en coche, sorprendentemente, no fue tan incómodo como pensaba que iba a ser. A pesar de que el condujo en silencio, no había un vacío que nos rodeara. Se sentía … normal. Como si estuviera en un coche con uno de mis amigos.

El hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, deslizó uno antes de recoger la caja en su bolsillo y expulso el humo hacía arriba.

-Puedes dejarme aquí.- Señalé a una parada de autobús.

-Estas seguro?- Me preguntó, el humo se escapaba por sus labios al hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza. -Si, mi casa esta justo en la equina de aquí.-

Blaine siguió conduciendo, girando alrededor de la cuadra.

-¿A donde vas? Dije que me dejaras en la parada de autobús.- Me volví para mirarlo, dándole una mirada de ira.

Hizo una pausa para soltar el humo que salía de sus labios, dejando escapar un anillo perfecto de humo. -Solo voy a llevarte a casa-

Suspiré, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. -Como sea.-

Cuando se acercaba a mi casa, le dije que parara. Él lo hizo, para mi sorpresa. Para ser honesto, esperaba escuchar un "no" (de nuevo) y que él siguiera conduciendo sin hacerme caso.

Me volví hacia él. -Uf, gracias.-

El asintió con la cabeza, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

Apreté mis labios. Esta era, la libertad, por fin. Justo cuando agarré la manija para abrir la puerta del coche, la voz de Blaine me detuvo. Apreté los ojos cerrándolos.

-¿Puedes darme tu número?-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Poco a poco me volví hacia el, preguntándome si estaba bromeando o realmente estaba hablando en serio. -¿Quieres mi numero?- Repetí tontamente.

El asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban puestos en la carretera delante de él.

Dudé al principio, antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente. –Claro-.

Deslizo su celular por el bolsillo de sus jeans, Blaine me lo entregó, inserte mi número y luego se lo devolví.

-Adiós.- Le grité antes de abrir la puerta y salir, cerrándola detrás de mi. Le saludé con la mano antes de ver su coche cada vez mas pequeño mientras me alejaba caminando hasta el porche de mi casa.

Deslizando la llave debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida, la empujé contra la cerradura en la puerta, girándola mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

Puse la llave donde la encontré, cerré la puerta de la casa, andando de puntillas para no despertar a mis padres.

-¿Dónde has estado, Kurt?-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi estómago se desplomó en el suelo. Dándome la vuelta, vi a mis padres sentados en el sofá con el desgaste de la noche en sus caras.

Demasiado tarde para no despertarlos.

* * *

¡Espero sus reviews! c:


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas tardes :)

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora **'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 8: "Oh the irony of this all."

Odio mi vida.

Justo por fin cuando soy libre de nuevo, una mano me tiene que devolver a donde estaba, mis padres.

Y pensar que por fin tenía un respiro y podía olvidar este día, mis padres se tenían que encargar de volver a recodarme todo lo que había pasado.

Juro que tengo un problema y no soy capaz de esconderme bien. En primer lugar, Blaine me vio y ahora mis padres me sorprenden a escondidas.

Y ahora te estas preguntando qué sucedió, así que seré breve y simple, digamos que …. Estoy en un montón de mierda.

-Donde has estado, Kurt?-

Esas palabras resonaron en mis odios varias veces y causaron que mi estómago cayera al suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, maldije mentalmente. Abrí un ojo para volverme y ver a mis padres sentados en el sofá con el desgaste de la noche en sus caras.

Por dentro me dí una patada en la cara. -Yo, bueno,- Dejé de hablar por un momento. -Verás…. Es una historia muy divertida.- Me reía a la ligera, tratando de aliviar la tensión, pero no funcionó.

En cambio sus rostros se llenaron de más ira. -Ah, si?- Carole arqueó una ceja hasta el extremo alto de su frente. -Cuéntanos.- Ella cruzo sus dedos dejándolos juntos en la parte superior de sus piernas cruzadas.

Me mordí el labio, giré mi mirada para mirar a mi padre, con el que suele ser más fácil hablar.

Me dio una mirada intencionada, agitando su mano en mi dirección. -Venga, tu madre y yo estamos esperando.-

Me mordí el interior de i mejilla. Había demasiado en lo que pensar y no me ayudaría para nada a salir de esta.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me devanaba la cabeza pensando en la mentira que les podía decir. No es que yo les pudiera decir la verdad. Estaría muerto en cuestión de cinco segundos, si lo hiciera. Además, le di mi palabra de que no diría nada. -Yo estaba en casa de Jeff.-

La cara de Carole se alivió un poco, pero aun mostraba algo de ira. -¿Y que estabas haciendo hasta tan tarde en casa de Jeff?- Ella me dijo molesta.

Me lamí los labios. -Necesitaba un amigo con el que hablar,Carole. Su novio rompió con el y necesitaba consuelo.

No es una mala mentira. Vamos a ver si ella se lo cree.

-Ya veo-, decía ella mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo. -Y desde cuando tiene Jeff novio?-

-Desde hace un mes. Nunca le habeis visto, sin embargo, Jeff tenía previsto presentarle a todos cuando el rompió con el antes de que pudiera.-

Juro que debería de ganar un Emmy por esto. Soy demasiado bueno.

-Porque no podía esperar el hasta mañana por la mañana? Entiendo que el es una amigo—

-Mi mejor amigo.- La corregí mientras la interrumpía.

Ella rodó los ojos. -Entiendo que el es tu mejor amigo pero porque tienes que salir en medio de la noche? Como puedes ser tan descuidado Kurt? Pensábamos que eras lo suficientemente bueno como para no hacer esto.- Mi padre negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Podrían haberte secuestrado o, algo peor,- Carole lanzó sus manos al aire. -Matado!- Ella gritó.

Oh, cuanta ironía hay en todo esto.

-Mama,- suspiré. -Jeff vive a pocas cuadras de distancia. No es que viva al otro lado de la ciudad! Además, corrí. Así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que me secuestraran, incluso si hubieran querido.-

Ella sacudió con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía parte de razón, pero, al mismo tiempo, para ella, yo estaba equivocada.

-Sin embargo, Kurt,- Mi padre hizo un gesto con el dedo estrictamente hacia mi. -Te crié específicamente con modales. ¿De que manera crees que salir corriendo en el medio de la noche sin dejar al menos una nota o despertarnos para decirnos donde ibas, iba a ser correcto?.-

Suspiré. Todo lo que quería era irme a la cama y olvidar la noche entera que había tenido, pero, por supuesto, mis santos padres me tienen que dar este discurso de mierda tan largo acerca de algo que no me importaba en absoluto.

-Lo se papa, y lo siento.- Puse mala cara, entristeciendo mis ojos.

El suspiró. -Todavía sigue siendo malo lo que has hecho, Kurt. Podrías haber muerto esta noche y todo porque fuiste tan descuidado.- Sacudió su cabeza.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.- Supliqué desesperadamente. Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que llevaba esto y no quería que ocurriera.

-Oh, sabemos que no lo harás,- Carole habló mientras estaba sentada en un lado del sofá. -Debido a que estas castigado por una semana.-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Quiero decir, sabía que me iba a meter en problemas, pero que iba a estar castigada? Durante una semana?

-¿Qué?- Grite en estado de shock. -Eso no es justo!-

-Si, lo es!- Mi padre dijo con la voz elevada. -Deberías de estar agradecido de que estamos siendo suaves con estas situación. Podríamos haberte castigado durante un mes!-

Gemí. -Esto no es justo!- Pisoteando mi pie en el suelo.

No me importaba si estaba actuando como un bebe en este momento. No me importaba nada mas. Rodando mis ojos, grité antes de girarme sobre mis talones y pisando fuerte me fui subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Y aquí estaba yo ahora. Atrapado en mi habitación, miserable.

Las cosas que haría solo para que alguien me salvara de este agujero del infierno.

Justo en ese momento, sonó mi teléfono y mi cabeza se giró para ver quien era.

Alcé la vista al techo, cerrando los ojos. -Gracias a dios.- Murmuré antes de salir corriendo a coger el teléfono, deslicé mi teléfono mirando hacia abajo con la esperanza de que fuera Jeff, pero para mi sorpresa, un número desconocido apareció.

Suspirando, hice click en el mensaje y lo que vi después me tomó por sorpresa.

De: Desconocido

"_Como te fue?" – Blaine_

En realidad me envió un mensaje? Que demonios…?

Le eché un vistazo y respondí para después pulsar enviar.

Para: Acosador

"_Qué quieres decir?"_

Sonreí por el nombre que le puse en mis contactos

Unos segundos después, mi teléfono sonó.

De: Blaine

"_Con tus padres. Se enfadaron?"_

Para: Acosador

"_Una semana de castigo vale la pena."_

De: Blaine

"_Vaya, que mal."_

Para: Acosador

"_Si, si."_

De: Blaine

"_Asi que."_

Para: Acosador

"_?"_

De: Blaine

"_Estas dispuesta a romper las reglas otra vez?"_

Levanté una ceja, preguntándome si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente estaba jugando conmigo.

Para: Acosador

"_Depende de lo que sea."_

De: Blaine

"_Mira por tu ventana, dulzura"_

Fruncí las cejas juntas de la confusión. Dejé mi teléfono, me acerqué a la ventana con cautela. Cuando abrí la ventana y miré afuera, allí estaba él de nuevo en su coche.

Cuando el levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que lo había visto, el sonrió, saludándome.

Rodé los ojos, caminando de regreso para coger mi teléfono y abrirlo para mandarle un mensaje. Es gracioso como su nombre en mis contactos coincidía con la situación.

Para: Acosador

"_Si mis padres te ven, estas muerto, sabes eso ¿verdad?"_

De: Blaine

"_Si me preocupara por lo que la gente piensa, no estaría aquí ahora mismo. Además, ¿no hablan todos de que tenemos que vivir y toda esa mierda? Demuéstralo. Muéstrame de lo que estas hecho, cariño."_

Mis mejillas se calentaron con cada palabra que me había dicho.

Sonreí una vez que leí el mensaje de nuevo. Si el piensa por un segundo, yo no soy lo que digo, el tiene una idea equivocada. Cogiendo mi chaqueta, caminé acercándome a mi ventana, tirando de ella para abrirla antes de que lanzara mis dos piernas por encima y saltara hacia abajo del porche. Agarrándome a la barandilla lateral del balcón, me deslicé hacia abajo con cuidado antes de que aterrizara en el suelo. Enderecé mi ropa y me acerqué divertido a Blaine.

Le sonreí. -Que decías?-


	9. Chapter 9

Hola :)

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora **'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 9: "Where are we going?"

Blaine tenía los labios apretados, en parte por la diversión. -Estoy impresionado, dulzura. No pensé que fueras así.- Blaine se inclinó de lado en su coche, poniéndose cara a cara conmigo, siendo astuto, con una sonrisa burlona mostrándose en su cara.

Me burlé. -Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.- Le lanzó una falsa sonrisa.

Miré hacia abajo, echándole un vistazo. Finalmente llegué a ver lo que llevaba puesto, y no voy a mentir, él se veía bien. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con cuello en V con una chaqueta de cuero cubriendo su cuerpo, unos jeans negros ajustados y unas supra negras.

-Me estas echando un vistazo, por lo que veo?- Miré hacía arriba para verlo, me miraba con una mirada burlona.

Rodé los ojos. –No- Miré lejos, avergonzado de que me hubiera descubierto.

Se lamió los labios, pasando sus ojos por arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo. -Tu no te ves mal.-

Me miró a mí, al ver que yo llevaba un par de jeans ajustados con una camiseta y un suéter, con un par de botas que me llegaban a la rodilla.

No sabía si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente estaba bromeando, pero tomé el cumplido que me había dicho de todas formas, agradeciéndole algo aturdido.

El simplemente se rió, enviando un escalofrió por toda mi espalda. -Sube al coche, cariño.- El hizo un gesto con su cabeza volviéndola hacia el coche. El había cambiado su coche y ni siquiera hacia una hora que lo había visto.

Iba a preguntarle de donde lo había sacado, pero algo dentro de mí me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el ya estaba sentado dentro de su coche, hasta que tocó la bocina, haciendo que me sorprendiera y saliera de mi trance.

Blaine sacó la cabeza fuera del coche, su codo colgaba del borde de la ventana. -Vas a entrar o que?.-

Le miré a él, a su coche y a mi casa. No era una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Mirando hacia atrás de él, me acerque al lado del pasajero de su coche. Inclinadp hacia abajo para tirar de la palanca, me di cuenta de que no había ninguna manija para tirar.

-¿Que te esta tomando tanto tiempo?- Dijo Blaine a través de su ventana.

-¡Cállate! No hables tan fuerte, mis padres te escucharan y no se como abrir esta cosa!- Susurré fuertemente para que me escuchara.

El se rió entre dientes. -Basta con hacer clic en el botón lateral.-

Miré hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar el botón del que estaba hablando. Cuando lo encontré, rodé los ojos antes de abrir la puerta y me senté en el interior del coche.

-Ya era hora-. Dijo en broma.

-No es mi culpa que tu coche sea tan difícil!- Susurré a la defensiva.

El sonrió, acelerando el coche antes de salir de la ranura en la que estaba estacionado y salimos a la carretera.

Pocos minutos habían pasado, tarareaba mi propio ritmo mientras tamborileaba con mis dedos en el borde del apoyabrazos debajo de la ventana. Miré a través del cristal, preguntándome donde estábamos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía a donde íbamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me volví para mirarlo.

Blaine simplemente se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fruncí las cejas juntas. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

El no me hizo caso. En su lugar, solo se reía. Una vez que se calmó, me miró a mí. -¿No aprendiste de la última vez que me preguntaste?- Me dejó de mirar volviendo su vista hacia la carretera.

Algunos momentos que ocurrieron hoy volvieron a mi cabeza y me acordé cuando le estaba preguntando en repetidas ocasiones a donde me llevaba, pero el cómo era un cabezota, nunca me respondió.

Me encogí de hombros. -No, porque sigo siendo muy curioso.-, Sonrío con orgullo, haciendo que el riera una vez más.

Sentado en el asiento de cuero de su coche, apoyó su rodilla izquierda en el volante, utilizándola para dirigir el coche mientras su otra pierna presionaba el acelerador. Haciendo uso de sus tres dedos de la mano izquierda para sostener el volante y asegurarse de que no perdía el control, comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de cuero. Agarró un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor, lo deslizó fuera de la caja, aprisionándolo con sus labios antes de encenderlo. Tomó unas bocanadas para asegurarse de que estaba encendido y guardó la caja en su bolsillo.

Al deslizar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, colgaba su brazo izquierdo en el borde de la ventana, despegando la rodilla del volante. Puso su cigarrillo entre sus labios, absorbió el humo del cigarrillo mientras lo mantenía por unos momentos en su boca antes de echarlo haciendo un anillo perfecto de humo, que al instante se extendió por todo el coche.

Negué con la cabeza. Este chico iba a conseguir que nos matáramos por la forma en la que manejaba y la cantidad de atención que ponía sobre ese maldito cigarrillo.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no encontraba eso sexy, porque lo encontraba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo lo que hice era admitir que era caliente lo que hacía. Muy a mi pesar, por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un coche con un asesino, una vez más.

En ese momento, me vino a la cabeza cuando esa misma noche me había sentado por primera vez en el mismo coche con él.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estoy en un coche con un asesino.-, rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos en mi pecho.

-¿Me vas a reprochar eso cada vez que abro la boca para decir algo?- Gruñó, su voz era profunda y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

Sentí mi estomagó como se revolvía por el sentimiento de culpa. Supongo, que lo juzgue con demasiada rapidez. Lo sé, el mató a alguien y él era probablemente uno de los chicos más bipolares que había conocido en mi vida, pero, todavía no tengo derecho a juzgarlo porque no sabía porque había hecho eso.

Supongo que se puede decir que estaba intrigado por él, e impresionado porque me había dicho en su casa que en realidad me iba a dejar que me fuera a casa.

Le miré, intentando encontrar imperfecciones en su rostro, que no existían.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- Se encogió de hombros mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza. -Nada.- Aparté la vista torpemente.

-Sabes que puedes tomarme una foto. Te va a durar más tiempo.-

Yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

El sonrió, mirando hacia atrás de la carretera mientras tomaba otra bocanada de su cigarrillo.

Si me preguntas porque accedí a ir a alguna parte con él, y porque entré en su coche, no tengo ninguna respuesta, porque para ser honesto, realmente no sabía la razón por la que había hecho eso.

-Te voy a llevar a comer.- Blaine habló una vez más, refiriéndose de nuevo a la pregunta que yo le había hecho antes, mientras mantenía sus ojos en la carretera. Podía sentir la sonrisa tirando de sus labios. -¿Esta bien?- Llevó sus ojos hacia mí.

Mi estómago se revolvió nervioso. -Claro.- Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, como si no me importara, pero la verdad sí que me importaba.

Otro pensamiento vino a mi mente y, como siempre, la palabra se encargó de salir de mis labios antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de evitarlo. -¿Es una cita?- Mentalmente maldije las palabras que volaban de mi boca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, bueno nada soy la persona mas feliz del mundo porque mi novia, le mostró el link del fic a mi escritora favorita y ella leyó el primer capitulo y le encanto. **

**Le dedico este capitulo a Dany De Criss.**

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora...

**'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 10: "Who said this was a date?"

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, el coche se detuvo una vez que se estaciono en una plaza de aparcamiento. Mirando por la ventana, las palabras luminosas de "Breadstix" me hicieron sonreír a pesar de que los rayos de sol fluían por todas partes.

¿Cómo fue eso posible? No tenía ni idea.

Desabroche el cinturón de seguridad de mi cuerpo, volví a mirar a Blaine. Fruncí las cejas juntas por la confusión.

¿Nos vamos a ir o qué?

Sintiendo mis ojos sobre él, se volvió a mirarme. -¿Qué?.- Dijo en voz alta, y creo que por fin queda confirmado que es un bipolar…

Luché contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos. -¿Vamos o no?- Murmuré. Si yo pudiera darle un puñetazo libremente sin tener que pagar las consecuencias después, lo haría.

-Sí,- Él se agachó hacia abajo, tirando de la llave del coche y la metió en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, el cigarrillo que había estado fumando colgaba de un lado de su labio.

Con un suspiro, abrí la puerta, salir era un poco más difícil de lo que quería.

-Ten cuidado,- gruñó. -Ese coche cuesta más de todo lo que tú tienes.-

Levanté una ceja para arriba. -Es bueno saberlo.- Murmuré sarcásticamente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter.

El me dirigió una mirada lateral. –Actitud-, advirtió el con un movimiento con su dedo en mi dirección.

Ahora rodé los ojos. -Lo que sea.- Aparte la vista.

Tomó el humo, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo antes de que lo pisara con la suela de su zapato. Ladeando la cabeza a hacia un lado, hacia el comedor, empezó a caminar, esperando que lo siguiera detrás.

Yo lo hice, muy a mi pesar.

Una vez que llegamos al interior, comenzamos a caminar a la parte posterior del lugar cuando su cuerpo chocó con otro que causo que me golpeara con su espalda. Gemí, frotándome la frente.

-Qué cara-_Empecé a maldecir cuando me detuve a mitad de camino, sintiendo que el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo tenso, al darme cuenta que un hombre estaba delante de nosotros.

Era alto, aproximadamente unos pocos centímetros, más alto que Blaine, si no era de la misma altura. Tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran verdes electrizantes. Unos que podrían hipnotizarte con solo mirarlos una sola vez. Tenía algo de músculo y un culo para morirse.

Es embarazoso admitir esto, pero el suyo era incluso mejor que el mío.

Así que no es justo.

Apreté los labios hacia un lado, mirando entre él y Blaine, al instante sentí la tensión.

-Danger-, El hombre dijo con una sonrisa. -Un gusto verte aquí, ¿eh?-

-Ahora no-. Baine habló con los dientes apretados, su voz baja y mortal, por un momento, podía haber jurado que vi un flash de la muerte en sus ojos.

Los pelos de mis brazos se erizaron rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo será el momento, amigo? ¿Cuando tengas a tus matones cubriéndote el culo?- El enderezó su postura, su cuerpo lo presionó aún más a Blaine, para verse más intimidante.

Él se hubiera intimidado si Blaine hubiera caminado aún más, cerrando la brecha entre ellos, de sus ojos saltaban chispas y las venas de su cuello se notaban.

Blaine fingió una sonrisa. -Tú y yo sabemos que podría hacerte trizas con mis propias manos.- Bajo la voz hasta un susurro.

Se produjo un intercambio de palabras sin sentido antes de que el hombre se alejara y Blaine me agarró del codo, caminando por el pasillo hacia un asiento para nosotros y nos sentamos los dos.

Saliendo de su agarre, me deslicé por el cuero acolchado de mi asiento frente a él. Una vez que se sentó frente a mí, me di cuenta de cómo apretaba su mandíbula y sus nudillos estaban blancos en el momento en el que puso sus puños sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién era ese?- Susurre, sin querer ponerle de los nervios. Lo último que quería era que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Solo alguien con el que hice negocios.- EL respondió aturdido, sin entrar en ningún detalle.

Me mordí el labio, porque no quería decir nada más-

Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a un trabajador que supuse que vendría a tomar nuestros pedidos, acercándose a nosotros. -Hola. ¿Puedo servirles algo?- Ella nos miró con los ojos grandes y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo le mostré una sonrisa suave a cambio. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar el menú, ya sabía lo que quería. -Voy a tomar alitas de pollo con patatas fritas, por favor.- Podía sentir mi estómago gruñir de hambre.

Blaine se rió entre dientes, casi ahogándose con su saliva.

Le lancé una mirada rápida.

El rápidamente se calmó con una risita, girando su atención a la camarera. -Voy a tomar una hamburguesa con queso con una guarnición de papas fritas rizadas.- El mató con su famosa amplia sonrisa.

Sonrojándose, ella se alejó.

Rodé mis ojos. –Mujeriego- . Murmuré.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Empujó su cabeza, poniéndose una mano en su oreja.

Arqueé una ceja, frunciendo los labios. -He dicho que eres un mujeriego.- Le lancé una falsa sonrisa. -¿Me oyes ahora?-

El se rió entre dientes. -¿Cómo que soy un mujeriego? Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres-

-Porque no te vas a coquetear con la chica de la derecha en frente de tu cita! Eso es simplemente— Dijo Kurt ignorando su comentario.

-Espera, espera, espera dulzura,- Blaine piso las manos delante de el para que dejara de hablar.

Le dirigí una mirada de exasperación.

-¿Quién dijo que esto era una cita?- El me dirigió una mirada de lado, con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

Mis mejillas se calentaron al instante. -Bueno, tu, yo, pero—-gemí. -No importa.-

El simplemente se rió en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza.

¿Era posible odiar a alguien en solo un segundo?

¿No?

Bueno, creo que esto es un nuevo record, porque sentía como tenía ganas de golpear su rostro con mi puño.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante el resto destiempo que tardó la mesera en volver con la comida. Una vez que la pusieron en frente de nosotros, con un vaso de agua para cada uno de nosotros, ella se alejó.

Así es, vete de aquí, perra. Murmuré en secreto en mi cabeza.

Agarrando una fritura, la metí en mi boca antes de tomar otra y luego otra, y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba casi terminando con las papas.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de complicidad salió entre sus labios.

Suspiré, dejando caer una patata que había cogido. -¿Qué es tan gracioso ahora?-

Se rió de lo enojado que estaba poniéndome e incluso me moleste más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres tan molesto.- Me crucé de brazos contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento, no es justo… No puedo creer que hayas pedido papas fritas y alitas de pollo!-, Se rió. -Yo lo solía comer eso cuando tenía cinco años!- El irrumpió en un ataque de risa.

Esta bien, chico. No es tan gracioso. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos por enésima vez ese día.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, era la mejor opción en este momento.

Agarré otra papa frita, cuando vi que él también tenía papas fritas. -Eres un hipócrita!- Señalé con fuerza.

-¿Qué?- El me dio una mirada de confusión.

-Pediste papas fritas también!- Le señalé a su plato.

El negó con la cabeza. -Nah, estas son papas fritas rizadas. Por lo tanto muy diferente a las papas fritas normales.-

-¿Qué? No, no lo son! Se pueden formar de otra manera diferente, pero siguen siendo todavía papas fritas!-

Agitó una mano con desdén. -No para mi, no lo son.-

Simplemente me calmé antes de que la locura de este chico me consumiera. Lo último que necesitaba era ser arrestado por asesinato.

Mastiqué un trozo de pollo, y no fue hasta que bebí agua cuando me dí cuenta de que Blaine apenas había tocado su comida.

-Hey,-

El me miró.

-¿No vas a comer?- Fruncí las cejas juntas, dando otro mordisco a mi fritura.

-No tengo hambre.-, Contestó monótonamente encogiendo sus hombros.

Los hombres y su falta de palabras: Una de las cosas más molestas.

-Entonces porque lo has pedido?- Le di una mirada de perplejidad.

Se lamió los labios. -Porque pensé que tenia hambre. Hey, ¿has acabado?-, Señaló mi plato.

Poco a poco le miré, hasta llegar a su dedo en mi plato después de mirarle de nuevo.

-Yo-

-Bueno-, me interrumpió antes de pararse para buscar en el bolsillo de sus jeans, donde sacó su billetera. Agarró unos billetes y los metió debajo de mi vaso de agua. Me agarró de la muñeca, tirando de mí afuera del lugar.

Gemí. -¿Cuál es tu apuro, hombre?- Le dirigí una mirada de incredulidad, pero el solo sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de la cafetería y se montó en su coche. -Tierra a Blaine!- Le dije un poco más fuerte.

El levantó la cabeza para mirarme. -¿Qué?-

-No había terminado de comer allí.- Yo gemía como un niño de 5 años. Lo se, eso es vergonzoso, pero ¿Me podía culpar? No había comido desde, bueno, hacía mucho tiempo!.

-¿Y? Te conseguiré algo en el camino de regreso.- Se metió en su coche después de soltar mi muñeca.

Caí en el asiento del pasajero después de encontrar ese botón olvidado de dios en la puerta, la abrí, cerré a mi lado. -De vuelta ¿A dónde?-

-Siéntate y ponte el cinturón. No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas molestas de mierda.- Murmuró mientras encendía su coche sacándolo del lugar de estacionamiento.

Hice lo que me dijo, apoyando mi espalda contra el asiento de cuero. Estaba desesperado por preguntarle que quería decir con eso y que estaba haciendo, pero yo sabía que eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte, así que mantuve la boca cerrada – por una vez en mi vida.

Después de unos minutos, de giros y vueltas alrededor de los barrios, Blaine finalmente condujo el coche a un alto.

Surcando las cejas, me asomé para ver que se había detenido frente a un viejo almacén.

No sabía si debería:

- Estar asustado.

- Correr lejos cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

- O esperar a ver que tenía el mundo planeado para mí.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, este capitulo va dedicado a Gabriela Cruz, que siempre, lee y comenta, gracias c:**

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora...

**'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 11: "-So this is just a game to you?"

Resulta que no tenía otra opción más, porque mientras yo estaba decidiendo, Blaine abrió la puerta y esperó fuera para que yo saliera. Al salir, cerré la puerta detrás de mí antes de empezar a caminar junto a él. Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando Blaine se adelantó.

-Sígueme-, asintió con la cabeza en dirección hacia el almacén.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, siguiendo el mismo camino detrás de él cuando empezó a caminar hacia aquel lugar. Al abrir la puerta, el morocho entró al interior antes de cerrarla suavemente detrás de nosotros.

Cuando él se movió en frente de mi para cerrar la puerta, me fijé en que la tensión de su mandíbula había desaparecido, calmándose después de que hubiéramos entrando allí.

Fruncí mis cejas juntas. ¿Cómo puede alguien pasar de estar enojado a estar relajado en tan solo una hora?

-¿Vienes o no?- Me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteando a ver a Blaine que estaba en el otro extremo del edificio.

Mirando alrededor del lugar, poco a poco empecé a caminar, sin decir una palabra. Las paredes estaban agrietadas, había unos pocos chelines que estaban sobre el suelo del almacén, el techo goteaba, y eso me hizo que me preguntara que demonios había pasado aquí antes de hoy.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

Blaine no se volvió. En su lugar, siguió caminando.

Por un segundo, pensé que me estaba haciendo caso omiso y yo estaba a punto de preguntarle otra vez, cuando se detuvo a las afueras del almacén (una vez que el caminó a través de las puertas traseras). Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras miraba al cielo.

Cambié mis ojos de posición, dejé de mirarle y empecé a mirar lo que él estaba observando, al instante, mis ojos se abrieron y jadeé.

Estábamos en la cima de una colina, el cielo estaba pintado en colores rosa, naranja, amarillo y morado. Las nubes se balanceaban suavemente alrededor, el sol se cernía en la parte superior de nosotros. Podrías ver la ciudad desde aquí arriba. Parecía absolutamente increíble.

-Es bonito, ¿eh?-, Cuestionó en voz baja.

Me atreví a mirar a otro lado que no fuera la hermosa vista que tenía delante de mí. –Si-, le contesté sin aliento. -Es impresionante.- Exhalé, regresando de la milagrosa belleza que tenía la naturaleza. -Nunca he visto nada como esto.-

El asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndome por completo.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Si no te importa que te pregunte….- Finalmente regresé mis ojos del cielo a él.

Él se puso sereno, en el sitio perfecto. -Después de que este lugar se quemara—-

Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta.

-Supongo que, vine para echar un vistazo y cuando llegué aquí, vi esto—- El asintió con la cabeza hacia las vistas. -Y al instante me enamore.- Ahora el volteó su mirada para mirarme a mí, la expresión de su cara era solemne.

Me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Es agradable, me gustaría tener un lugar como este.-, Admití, mirando al cielo una vez más.

Había una pacífica aurora, se sentía como si nadie te pudiera tocar. Donde podrías estar solo y no tenías que preocuparte por nada. Te sentías descuidado …. Con vida.

El silencio completó el vacío que nos rodeaba antes de que Blaine hablara una vez más, -Ahora, ya lo tienes-. Habló fuerte y claro.

Volviendo a la realidad, me volví a mirarlo solo para ver que había cambiado su mirada sobre mí, y ahora miraba otra vez al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Gracias…- susurré sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba violentamente y mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

¿Realmente quiso decir eso?

No lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí.

El simplemente me dio una mirada una vez más, haciéndome saber que me había escuchado.

Nos quedamos allí el resto del tiempo, en el puro silencio, sin nada más que el viento haciendo ruido a nuestro alrededor. De vez en cuando los pájaros cantaban y algunas ardillas se metían entre los árboles que nos rodeaban.

Aparte de eso, todo lo que podía distinguirse, era el latido fuerte de nuestros corazones.

-¿Por qué se quemó este lugar?- De repente hablé- y de la nada lo admito- la idea me causó curiosidad.

Se lamió los labios. –Negocios-. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. -¿Qué clase de negocio?- No quería seguir con el tema, pero me di cuenta de que era lo mejor.

Necesitaba saber dónde me estaba metiendo antes de que estuviera metida en lo más profundo.

Suspiró. -No vas a permitir que esto continúe, ¿verdad?- Me miró ahora, nuestros ojos se encontraron en una mirada.

Negué con la cabeza.

Él se burló un poco, lamiéndose los labios una vez más. -El negocio por el que paso todos los días.- Yo podía escuchar la angustia en su voz. -Un grupo rival trató de jodernos, tomamos represalias, ellos hicieron lo mismo y para vengarse de nosotros, quemaron este lugar.-

Mis ojos se abrieron. -¿Había alguien en el interior cuando ocurrió?-

Se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, no me importa.- El respondió aturdido. -Tenía otra mierda en mi mente.-

Me burlé. ¿Qué podría tener en su mente? Aparté de las vidas inocentes de personas a las que podría haber arrebatado.

-¿Así que no te importa que personas inocentes hayan muerto?- Dije, con temor por las palabras que él me iba a responder.

Quiero decir, yo sabía que el chico podría no tener corazón… Pero no pensaba que pudiera mostrarse indiferente a ese tema.

Frunció los labios de una manera maliciosa. -Las personas que se encuentran en este tipo de negocios saben lo que les puede pasar. Ellos eligen este estilo de vida. Deben de saber que su vida está en peligro en el momento en el que ellos venden su alma.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Una vez que estas dentro de esto, no hay manera de salir. Siempre eres el objetivo y los demás grupos te verán como un enemigo.- Su nuez se movió con cuidado ya que tragó saliva. -Eso es lo que quiero decir.-

-¿Y lo sabes de primera mano?-

Una pregunta estúpida, lo sé, pero se lo pregunté antes de pensar.

Él se burló. -¿Parece que soy un tipo de chico normal?- Me miró con una ceja arqueada.

Me encogí de hombros. -Sin embargo, puedes actuar como uno de ellos.

Él se rió entre dientes amenazadoramente. -Se llama saber cómo jugar este juego, cariño.-

-Oh? Entonces esto es un juego para ti?- Le miré curiosa.

Se encogió de hombros. -Quizás sí, quizás no.- Me di cuenta de que quería sonreír por la forma en la que sus labios se torcieron, pero rápidamente lo evitó.

Rodé los ojos.

El guardó silencio, mirando a otro lado.

Suspiré. Este chico es más confuso que Jany Eyre (el libro) y confía en mí, cuando leí eso, me sentí como si estuviera leyendo algo extraño o algo así.

Y pensar que estábamos poco a poco haciendo algo con todo este lío.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi suéter, mirando hacia abajo en el momento en el que lo saqué. Era las doce de la mañana.

Mierda.

-Tenemos que irnos.-

Volteó la cabeza. -¿Por qué?-

-Porque es tarde y mis padres se van a enloquecer si ven que no estoy en casa.- Dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

Su rostro se retorció mientras comprendía. -Oh, está bien.- Se volvió dejando de ver las vistas, caminando de vuelta hacia el almacén.

Lo seguí a través del edificio hasta que llegamos a la parte delantera de la casa. Acercándome a su coche, hice clic en el botón pequeño antes de entrar dentro del coche y esperaba a que el abriera su puerta para entrar.

Después de unos minutos de estar allí sentada, dejé de mirar por la ventana para observarle como deslizaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía mientras tomaba unas pocas caladas.

Era una sincronización perfecta. Suspiraba amargamente en mi interior.

Este chico…. No puedo con él.

Al abrir la puerta del lado del conductor, Justin se sentó en el interior antes de poner la llave en el coche poniéndolo en marcha y saliendo a la carretera, el humo se extendió por su lado después de que lo soltara por la boca.

-No podías haber esperado hasta más tarde para fumarte esa cosa?- Murmuré.

-No-, contestó con indiferencia.

Parecía tan tranquilo….tan normal. Era raro.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- Solté antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí mismo, para no decir nada.

Realmente tengo que parar estos impulsos.

Su rostro desencajado en confusión. -¿Qué?- Soltaba humo con cada palabra que decía.

-Nada- Sacudí la cabeza-

-No, ¿qué dijiste?- Contestó molesto.

-No vas a permitir que esto continúe, ¿no?- Me limité a decirle antes de que el mostrara una sonrisa.

-Solo dime lo que dijiste.- El rió entre dientes, su brazo izquierdo colgaba del volante, y el derecho estaba tendido a su lado.

-Te dije ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo?.-

Me miró, y me dio una mirada incrédula. -¿Se supone que tendría que estar de otra forma?-

-No…bueno, no lo sé.- Suspiré. -Normalmente, tu sueles estar, enfadado. Esto… esto es nuevo.- Lamí mis labios, mordiendo uno de ellos.

Él se rió por lo que había dicho. -Lo siento, no siempre estoy feliz?-

Pacíficamente rodé mis ojos. -No quería decir eso. Solo, olvídalo.-

-Okay- Él se rió entre dientes, mientras sacudía la cabeza. -Chico extraño…" murmuró.

Lo escuché, pero hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado. No estaba de humor como para pelear con él, para ser honesto.

Pasó el tiempo cuando el coche se detuvo lentamente, deteniéndose a pocos metros de mi casa.

Le di una mirada confusa.

Él puso los ojos. -No querrás que tus padres te encuentren saliendo de mi coche, ¿Verdad?-

-Correcto.- Asentí con la cabeza.

Chico listo.

-Bueno, gracias.- Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del coche y salir, en voz baja cerré detrás de mí. Le saludé con la mano antes de dar la vuelta y comencé a alejarme cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven aquí-.

Caminé de regreso a su coche. -¿Qué pasa?- Incliné mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla abierta.

-¿Cuándo te veré otra vez?-

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba un poco. -No lo sé. Mientras este encerrada en mi casa….-

El asintió con la cabeza. -Sabes que siempre te puedes escapar otra vez….- El hizo una mueca.

-Y correr el riesgo de que me descubran? No, gracias. Una vez fue suficiente para mi.- A la ligera me reí entre dientes.

El no dijo nada durante un rato hasta que finalmente aceleró el coche, a punto de volver a conducir. -Supongo que nos veremos, Kurt-

-Si-.

Retrocedí y me aleje de su coche, aceleró cada vez más, antes de partir alejándose entre el sol radiante.

Volví a casa con seguridad, con una sonrisa en mi cara.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola c:

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora

**'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 12: "You're crazy, you know that?"

Me encontraba acostado en la cama, pensando en cosas- la vida, y eso no es una buena cosa. Ya ves, tengo una tendencia a pensar sobre muchas cosas. Es por eso por lo que odio estar despierto cuando trato de dormir. Preferiría golpear mi cabeza contra un ladrillo en vez de pensar.

Llámame loco, pero eso haría que dejara de pensar.

Suspirando, me senté en la cama, frotándome con brusquedad las sienes, tratando de calmarme antes de volverme loco.

Son casi las dos de la tarde y estoy agotado, pero el sueño aun no me ha vencido y no tengo ni idea porque.

Mis padres están en el trabajo y no volverán hasta más tarde. Estoy atrapado aquí flotando en mis pensamientos. Eso no es una buena combinación.

Si yo no estuviera encerrado. Me hubieran dejado ir a casa de Jeff o algo así.

Al tirar de la manta destapando todo mi cuerpo, me cambié de lugar para que mis pies salieran por un lado de la cama. Mirando a mí alrededor, traté de encontrar algo que pudiera quitar de mi mente las cosas… Pero no hubo suerte.

Mis padres se llevaron todo. Mi TV, ordenador, iPod, portátil, mp3 (no preguntes porque todavía tengo uno, porque no tengo ni idea), y mi teléfono.

Sí, me quitaron el teléfono apenas una hora después de que llegue de nuevo a casa. Que por cierto, terminé entrando en casa de manera que ellos no me encontraran. No me descubrieron esta vez. Si hubiera tenido esta suerte la última vez.

Así que, ahora, estoy atrapado aquí, en casa, aburrido con mis pensamientos, sin hacer absolutamente nada y pensando en todo.

Me arrastre a mí mismo de mi cama, me dirigí al cuarto de baño donde me despojé de mi ropa, la tiré al cesto antes de entrar a la ducha donde abrí el grifo y deje que el chorro de agua caliente cayera en mi contra.

Esto se sentía muy bien.

Vertiendo el champú en mi cabeza empecé a frotar el cuero cabelludo. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo en todo el momento lo que estaba haciendo. El mejor momento del día es cuando me doy una ducha, porque estoy solo, sin interrupciones y puedo permanecer tanto tiempo como quiero- siempre y cuando el agua pueda estar caliente, antes de pasar frío.

Froté la barra de jabón a lo largo de mis brazos y piernas, tarareaba el ritmo de mi propia melodía, moviendo la cabeza sin pensar en la canción que estaba componiendo. Cerré los ojos una vez más, el agua cayó por mi cuerpo, dejando caer el jabón de mi cuerpo y del cabello.

Moví los brazos arriba y debajo de mi piel, sentí mis mejillas rojas cuando los pensamientos de Blaine recorriendo con sus manos todo mi cuerpo, vinieron a mi mente. Era como si él estuviera con sus manos sobre mí. Mordiéndome el labio, me froté el cuello, donde me imaginaba como el morocho colocaba besos suaves sobre él.

Me quejé en voz baja, la imagen en mi cabeza era tan viva como si estuviera sucediendo… como si fuera real. Empecé a bajar mis manos por mi pecho, casi llegando al ombligo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi boca estaba abierta, mis manos se congelaron. Miré alrededor, dándome cuenta de que estaba en la ducha yo solo, y Blaine no estaba allí.

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

_Tú estabas teniendo pensamientos sexuales con Blaine_. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza rompió con mi tranquilidad, hice una mueca de dolor.

Maldiciéndome a mí mismo mentalmente, rápidamente me aclaré, lavé mi cabello con acondicionador antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y saliera agua fría de mi ducha. Al salir de la ducha, agarré una toalla y envolví mi cuerpo.

Al entrar en mi habitación, me cambié rápidamente a un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta antes de secar mi pelo con la toalla y tirarla a un lado.

Sentado en el borde de mi cama, me pasé mis dedos por el pelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿De verdad que acabo de hacer lo que creo que hice en la ducha? No quería creerlo. No pude. Quiero decir…yo? Pensando en Blaine…de esa manera? No me lo podía imaginar.

_Pero lo hiciste antes_. La parte posterior de la cabeza me golpe una vez más, me volvía loco.

Me tiré hacía atrás sobre mi espalada, mis rodillas dobladas en el borde de la cama. Me estaba volviendo loco, no había otra explicación.

Quiero decir, ¿Cómo podría yo, Kurt Hummel, podía hacer esto? Pensar de esa manera?

Es posible, lo sé.

Pero con Blaine?

Mátame ahora.

_Esta fuerte y lo sabes_. La voz volvió a hablar.

Sé que esta fuerte. Lo es cuando fuma, pero es un criminal. Un criminal muy lindo, atrevido y misterioso…..

_Para Kurt, para de pensar de esa manera. Sigue siendo un asesino bipolar_. Mentalmente me dictaba.

Gemí.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan confusa?

-Kurt!-, Gritó la voz molesta que pertenecía a mi hermano.

-¿Qué?- Dije en voz alta. No estaba de humor para su mierda.

-Jeff está aquí!-, grito de nuevo.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar las escaleras, donde estaba Jeff de pie.

"Jeffie!" Grité corriendo hacia él y tirando de el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Jeff fue la distracción perfecta para alejarme de los pensamientos de Blaine.

El se rió, me abrazo de nuevo. –Hola Kurtie.- Se alejó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-, Cuestioné entonces me acordé que el no sabía que estaba castigado.

-¿Qué? No puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?- El me dio una mirada de sorpresa, mientras jugaba sonriendo, mostrándome que estaba bromeando.

Me eché a reír. -no, por supuesto que puedes. Es que…. No importa.- Sacudí la cabeza.

El me dio una mirada extraña. – Vale-, se rió antes de entrar a la sala donde Finn estaba jugando a los videojuegos.

-Lárgate perdedor, Jeff y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le eche un vistazo detrás de mí, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

-No-, continuó jugando.

Arqueé una ceja. -¿Estás seguro de eso?- Caminé hacia su Xbox, inclinándome hacia el botón de encendido. -Di no lo haré-. Le advertí.

-Está bien!- El saltó sobre sus pies, puso los brazos delante de él, agitando fuertemente para que no lo hiciera.

Él sabía que no debía meterse conmigo.

Sonreí –Vete-

Rodó los ojos antes de poner en pausa el juego y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Me volví hacia Jeff, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Eso siempre funciona.-

El sacudió su cabeza -Eres tan malo con el-

-No, no lo soy.- Declaré a la defensiva. -Se iba o nos escuchaba a nosotros hablar.- Me encogí de hombros, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá.

-Lo que sea,- El juguetonamente rodó los ojos hacia mi.

Jugué con mis uñas, esperando a que el iniciara la conversación. El, obviamente, vino por una razón, a pesar de que el me quisiera ver.

Como era de esperarse, el empezó a hablar. -¿Dónde te fuiste después de la fiesta de anoche? Tu, desapareciste!-

-¿Qué? Yo te estaba buscando! No te podía encontrar en ningún lugar.- Le di una mirada incrédula. Juré que mis ojos estaban a punto de fulminarlo.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Exactamente!- Le dije alzando mis manos al aire. -Ni siquiera sabes cuando. ¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba tratando de buscarte pero tu me dejaste.-

-No te abandoné! Fui al baño.-

Arrugué la cara. -¿Cómo que fuiste al baño? No estábamos en una fiesta en una casa!-

Se quedó inmóvil, cerrando la boca antes de sonrojarse y mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado. -Bueno, verás….Yo…-

-Oh dios, Jeff…. ¿Qué hiciste?- Me podía imaginar todos los lugares posibles. -No te fuiste a una casa de chicos, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? Oh, no!- El sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Entonces, ¿dónde fuiste?- Fruncí las cejas juntas.

-Yo, bueno….Verás, Realmente tenía que ir al baño, y como dijiste no había un sitio para ir, así qué tuve que ir al bosque y bueno, hacer pis.- Miró lejos.

Mi boca se abrió en shock.

-Jeff!- Grité.

-¿Qué?- El tímidamente evitaba mi mirada.

-Eso es asqueroso!- , Grite. -Eso es peor que ir a una casa de chicos! Hubiera preferido que fueras a una casa de extraños que al maldito bosque!-

-Sh! Puedes dejar de gritar? Tu hermano esta arriba!- El me dijo.

-No me importa! No sabes quien pudo haberte visto o que tipo de criatura podría haber estado allí.- Negué con la cabeza por su estupidez.

Quiero decir, Jeff no siempre fue el mas brillante de todeo, pero, maldita sea, no creía que fuera tan estúpido.

-Lo se, pero, bebí mucho y realmente tenía que hacer pis…- El apartó la mirada de mi.

Suspiré. -Estas loco, ¿lo sabías?-

-Pero me quieres, ¿verdad?- El pestañeó, y me dio una –linda- mirada.

Me eché a reír. -Estoy contenta de que nada te haya pasado.-, Pensé de nuevo cuando me encontré con Blaine y su grupo en el bosque, mi estomago se revolvió.

-¿Y tu?- Jeff metió un pie debajo de su culo, volviéndose para mirarme mejor.

-¿Yo que?-

-¿A dónde fuiste? Te estaba buscando por todas partes después y no te pude encontrar.-

-Yo-. Me detuve. No podía decirle con exactitud acerca de Blaine y lo que vi. Le prometí que no diría nada y bueno, no quería morir. -Me fui a casa. Es decir, se estaba haciendo tarde y pensé que te habías ido y eso fue lo que hice.- Sin pensar me encogí de hombros.

Odiaba mentirle a el (o a cualquier persona), para el caso. Pero esto tenía una buena razón y era totalmente correcto mentirle.

-Lo siento.- El me dio una mirada con significado.

Yo sonreí. Jeff siempre es tan blandengue. A pesar de que parece duro, odiaba a la gente molesta. No es que el realmente me ponga de mal humor o cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien.- Levanté mi mano con desdén.

Kurt estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando alguien empezó a hablar en primer lugar, interrumpiéndolo.

-Kurt?- Volví la cabeza para ver que mi madre estaba de pie en la puerta de la entrada principal.

-Ah, hola Carole.- Jeff sonrió cortésmente, saludándole.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Hola cariño,- Mi mama le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Cómo estas?-

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tu?-

-Bien-

Eso es raro… Mi mama ni siquiera dijo nada de porque Jeff estaba aquí.

-Esta bien, amor.- Mi mama sonrió de nuevo. -No te lo tomes mal, pero ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- Ella juntas las cejas, mientras ponía la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro.

Hablé demasiado pronto.

-Solo pensé en pasar para hablar con Kurt.- Jeff hizo un gesto hacia mi con la mano.

-Oh, lo siento cariño, pero, Kurt esta castigado.-

Jeff giró la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

Yo inocentemente mordí el labio.

-¿No te dijo eso?-, Cuestionó mi mama.

-Te llevaste el teléfono lejos, ¿recuerdas?- Le dije con una voz dulce a mi mama.

Ella simplemente me ignoró.

-No, no lo hizo…- Jeff me lanzó una mirada.

Me encogí de hombros.

Jeff miró por encima a mi mama. -Lo siento siento Carole. No lo sabía.- Se puso de pie.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso.-

Jeff me miró. -Te veré…-

-En el colegio-. Terminando mi madre por el.

Le señalé a mi mama. -Lo que dijo.-

El asintió con la cabeza antes de dar la vuelta hacia mi madre. -Esta bien, lo siento por la intrusión.-

-No molestas cariño. Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Dile a tu madre hola de mi parte!" Ella hizo señas a Jeff que acaba de salir de la casa.

Al oír la voz de Jeff contestar a mi madre, cerró la puerta.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras castigada?- Mi mama me dio una mirada amenazadora.

-¿No dijiste que te ibas a trabajar?- Le espeté a su vez.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.- Advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aparté mi vista. –Perra-, dije para mi mismo, lo suficiente bajo para que solo lo escuchara yo.

Pero es que tenías los oídos de un halcón, había oído todo. Acercándose a mi, estaba al pie del sofá. -¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Dije que estas haciendo en casa?- Ignoré su mirada furiosa.

Ella dejo caer el tema, no quería iniciar una discusión.

Gracias a Jesucristo.

-Me dejaron salir antes de tiempo porque terminamos con los pacientes que estaban programados para hoy y no quedaba nada que hacer en la oficina.- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Oh, bien,- Me levanté del sofá, dirigiéndome a pie cuando su voz me detuvo antes de continuar caminando.

-No quiero mas invitados sorpresa, Kurt. Recuerda, estas castigado.-

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-, dije antes de mostrarle mi pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa falsa. Ella se limito a mover la cabeza, alejándose de mi.

Me alejé.

Haciendo mi camino por las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, metiendo la cabeza en el interior para verlo lanzar una pelota de baloncesto en el aire antes de que la capturara y repitiera lo mismo. -Puedes volver a bajar. Jeff se ha ido y mama llegó a casa.-

-Vale-, disparado se levanto de su cama, dejando caer la pelota en un montón de ropa antes de salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras.

Negué con la cabeza antes de entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.

Caminando a mi cama, me dejé caer encima de ella, con mi cabeza en las almohadas. Antes de darme cuenta, el sueño finalmente se hizo cargo de mi, y mis ojos se cerraron completamente.

Golpe.

Gimiendo, traté de que el ruido se parara.

Golpe.

Que demonios….?

Dándome la vuelta, mire el reloj que colgaba sobre mi cama que decía 20:45.

Choque, golpe, golpe.

-Mierda-, escuche a alguien que murmuró aireadamente hacia sí mismo.

Me senté en la cama una vez que me di cuenta de que el sonido venia de dentro de mi habitación. -Finn?- Grité en voz baja.

No hay respuesta.

-Mama?-

Nadie respondió.

-Papa?- Ahora poco a poco me desplacé hacia arriba, dejando caer mis pies sobre el piso de madera, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. -Hay alguien ahí?-

Dándome la vuelta, me choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Abrí la boca, a punto de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, cuando una mano agarró mi boca. Empecé a flipar, tratando de quitarle la mano de mi boca.

-¿Te calmarás? Soy yo!- Oí el susurró de alguien.

Alguien que me sonaba bastante familiar. Me calmé lo suficiente como para que la persona quitara la mano de mi boca, me di la vuelta para ver a Blaine de pie delante de mi.

-¿Qué demonios?- Susurré en silencio, recordando que mi madre estaba en la planta baja.

¿Vas a dejar de hablar tan alto? Me estás dando migraña.-

Estaba a punto de tomar represalias a su pregunta tonta y decir algo cuando las luces de fuera iluminaron su cuerpo, arrojando un resplandor suave que contrastaba con el color de su piel – pero no se trataba de cualquier color.

Era sangre.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola tanto tiempo xd

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora

**'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 13: "Why the fuck do you even care?"

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando miré hacia abajo para verle agarrándose el costado. -En el nombre de Dios, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Grité, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que mi madre no lo hiciera.

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera con él el problema. Este idiota. –Nada-.

Yo arqueé una ceja. -¿Te crees que soy tan estúpido?!- Me puse una mano en mi cadera.

Él sonrió. -¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?-

Rodé los ojos. -Eres un tonto-.

Se echó a reír antes de hacer una mueca de dolor agarrándose el costado aún más.

Corrí a su lado, inclinándome para presionarle suavemente su costado. -En serio, Blaine, ¿qué pasó?- Le miré.

-Nada.- Repitió de nuevo.

Le presioné hacia su costado de nuevo, esta vez, mas fuerte.

Se estremeció una vez mas. –Joder, que duele Kurt. Ten cuidado.- El hervía de dolor con los dientes apretados.

-Lo se.- Yo le dediqué una mirada intencionada. -Ahora, dime lo que pasó o te voy a apretar de nuevo, esta vez, aún mas fuerte.- Estreché mis ojos.

-Estas mintiendo-, murmuró.

Le dirigí una mirada de –oh, enserio?- mientras le presionaba fuerte en su costado, como le había dicho que haría.

El apartó mi mano, moviéndose hacia atrás. -Maldita sea Kurt. Jesús,- dijo entre dientes.

Me encogí de hombros. -Te dije que lo haría y no dudaré en volver a hacerlo.- Me incliné a su lado, cuando se alejó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

-Bueno, bueno!- Se quejó. -Te diré, pero primero aléjate de una puta vez. Hizo un gesto con sus manos, un gesto de que me moviera hacia atrás. Yo lo hice.

-Está bien-. Me crucé los brazos contra mi pecho. -Ahora, suéltalo.-

Se apoyó contra la pared todavía aferrándose a su costado. -Sabes el hijo de puta que nos encontramos en el restaurante?-

Recordé, viniendo a mi cabeza aquel chico alto, moreno, de ojos verdes. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Bueno, después de que te traje aquí, regresé a mi casa y ya sabes, los chicos estaban allí. Nos relajamos y hicimos nuestras cosas cuando Trent dijo que habíamos perturbado los negocios de los territorios—"

Fruncí mis cejas en confusión.

El suspiro. -Son lugares alineados que pertenecen a bandas diferentes, pero todos están separados. Es el lugar donde hacemos la mayoría de negocios y toda esa mierda.-

Asentí con la cabeza una vez mas, esta vez, entendiendo.

-Caminé junto a la ranura del territorio de The Kings y Jesse, el chico del restaurante, estaba allí, y por supuesto, el maldito cabron piensa que puede empezar a joder a cualquiera y luego salirse con la suya.- Gruñó con ira. -El hijo de puta empezó a hablar mal y decir mierda de mi, entonces comenzó a darme con sus puños por todas partes. Esquivé el primer golpe y le golpeé en la mandíbula. El se recuperó y me golpeó en el estómago, me doblé y me dio en la espalda. Le sacudí y le dí un puñetazo para que callera al suelo, golpeando con mi pie su espalda, me terminó arrojando al suelo y empezó a patearme la espalda y las costillas. En el momento en que tuve la oportunidad de pegarle de nuevo, sacó un cuchillo y me apuñaló en el costado-

Mi boca se había abierto en estado de shock.

-Cuando sus chicos lo apartaron y le dijeron que tenía asuntos con los que tratar- la sombra de sus ojos era de una manera mortal, aumentó la tensión en él.

-Así que simplemente te dejaron allí?- Le pregunté, mis ojos se abrieron por el horror de que alguien pudiera hacer eso. Quiero decir, sé que la gente puede ser capaz de ser cruel, pero maldita sea…

-Me hubiera jodido si esos cabrones no llegan a apartarlo,- Blaine me ignoró, gruñendo humilde mientras recuperaba los recuerdos. -Voy a volver a por el hijo de puta de una manera o de otra.-

-No lo hagas.- Negué con la cabeza. -La violencia nunca es la respuesta.-

El levantó la cabeza para mirarme, una expresión de incredulidad se plasmó en sus ojos. -¿Qué eres? ¿Un sacerdote? Deja de decir esa mierda. Le voy a joder en el mismo momento en el que ponga mis manos sobre ese hijo de puta.- El apretó sus labios en una línea, la ira bullía de su interior. -Si el cree que me puede clavar un cuchillo y salirse con la suya, no sabe lo que le espera.- Hubo una mirada en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

Suspiré. -Cálmate. Lo ultimo que necesitas es que te pongas mas furioso y hierva tu sangre.-

-¿Por qué carajo te importa?- Escupió.

Aquí vamos otra vez con sus problemas bipolares.

-Tu no eres mi puta madre.-, Continuó Blaine con un silbido en sus palabras.

-Bueno, lo hago y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, así que deja de joder.- Escupí furioso. ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar como un idiota cuando esta en mi casa?

El estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando le corté antes de que pudiera hacerlo. -Tu viniste a mi, ¿recuerdas?-, Le señalé de frente hacia su cuerpo de pie en el piso de mi dormitorio.

Se mantuvo en silencio, eso me dio la respuesta que quería.

-Exactamente.- Esbocé una sonrisa falsa, orgulloso de que en realidad mi argumento le había ganado por primera vez y lo había callado.

Después de unos minutos de pie allí, me di cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba puesta estaba ahora un poco llena de aquel residuo rojo- su sangre. -Tenemos que llevarte a un médico. Necesitas que te revisen,- comencé inclinándome hacia mi teléfono que estaba sobre la cómoda al lado de mi cama cuando Blaine me detuvo.

-No, no puedes!-, Gritó antes de que poco a poco se calmase a sí mismo una vez que vio como mi cuerpo se estremecía. -Si me llevas, van a querer saber que paso y no puedo entrar en mas mierda ahora mismo.- Susurró humilde.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, pensando en lo que había dicho. Tenía razón. -Bien, pero, solo con una condición.- Yo le dirigí una mirada severa.

El gimió, rodando los ojos.-¿Qué es?-

-Vas a tener que dejarme echarte un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?- Yo le dirigí una mirada de esperanza.

Lo pensó, dudando por un momento antes de que finalmente asintiera con la cabeza. -Esta bien-.

Agarrando su brazo con suavidad, le entré en el baño antes de cerrar la puerta. –Siéntate-, señalé el asiento del inodoro cerrado. El obligado, lentamente, se tomó su tiempo.

Me agaché para estar en frente del armario abierto. Agarrando un botiquín de primeros auxilios detrás de todo, cerré con llave el armario, levantándome de nuevo.

El me miró.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué tienes un botiquín en tu baño?-

-Mi madre es enfermera por eso tiene botiquines de primeros auxilios ubicados en toda la casa, por si acaso.- Me encogí de hombros mientras abría el estuche hurgando en el. Agarré todas las cosas necesarias para curar sus heridas, me volví hacia él. -Quítate la camiseta-.

-Si quieres hacer esto, dulzura, vas a tener que esperar a que esta mierda se cure.- El sonrió, enviándome un guiño sutil.

Luche contra la urgencia de que mis mejillas se volvieran rojas y rodé los ojos. -No te emociones. Tengo que mirar las heridas.-

El se rió entre dientes. -Lo que tu digas.- El agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta antes de tirar de ella hacia arriba poco a poco y la tiró en el suelo.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar su estómago. A pesar de que su lado estaba cubierto de sangre, sus abdominales brillaban contra la luz.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o vas a mirar mi cuerpo?- Hizo que dejara de mirarle para ver la sonrisa cursi que esbozaba Blaine.

Por dentro me di una patada en la cara. –Cállate-. Le susurre, inclinándome para obtener una mejor visión de la herida. Le habían herido con un corte profundo en mitad de su costado. Caminando hacia el fregadero, mojé una toalla antes de volver hacia el y poco a poco comencé a frotarla contra el corte de su costado.

Se sentó allí sin ningún problema, sin ninguna mueca de dolor por primera vez, lo que hizo que me preguntara cuantas veces le habían dañado al estar tan acostumbrado a ello.

Una vez que hice eso, agarré el spray desinfectante, esparciéndolo al mismo tiempo por cada parte de su costado.

Estaba a punto de rociarlo cuando escuché un sonido repentino. Surcando las cejas, miré hacia arriba para ver a Blaine sonriente.

-¿Qué?- Le escupí, claramente molesta. -¿De que te ríes?-

Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo antes de apartar la mirada. Seguí sus ojos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente cara a cara con su entrepierna.

Me sonrojé en gran medida. -Eres un asco.- Le dije con desprecio.

El se rió entre dientes. -Hey, yo no soy el que esta haciendo esa mierda, cariño.- Me guiñó un ojo.

Me mordí la lengua para calmarme y no decir nada. -Mira, yo estoy tratando de ayudarte así que si quieres ser infantil, sigue adelante y lo haces en tu tiempo libre.- Sople sacando mi aliento.

-Vaya, a alguien le molestan las bragas de abuelito.-, Bromeó.

-Yo no me pongo bragas de abuelo-. Amplié mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Su ceja se arqueó. -¿En serio?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión.

Yo mentalmente me maldije. -Olvídalo.- Murmuré.

El negó con la cabeza. -No hay manera de que tu no lleves bragas de abuelo.- El pensó, -Basta con mirarte!- Hizo un gesto hacia a mí con sus brazos.

Apreté los labios. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Yo le disparé, consiguiendo ofenderme.

-Que pareces un chico recatado que llevaría ropa interior de abuelo.-, Puso su espalda contra el asiento.

En este punto, yo estaba hirviendo. ¿Cómo se atreve? -Para tu información, llevo un slip en este momento, así que chúpate esa!-

¿Realmente acababa de admitir eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron, una mirada de pura diversión se estableció en su rostro. -No te creo.- El me miro de manera normal.

Me burlé. -No me importa lo que creas.-

-Demuéstralo-, movió su cabeza hacia mi.

Fingí una carcajada. -Ja! ¿Qué te parece…..- me toqué la barbilla fingiendo pensar en ello antes de retroceder mi cabeza hacia atrás y mirar hacia arriba. -¿No?- Le di una mirada de incredulidad como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Probablemente el me mirara incrédulo.

-¿Sabías que Jesse te golpeó en la cabeza demasiado fuerte?-

El negó con la cabeza. -No, estoy perfectamente sano. No eres mas que un mentiroso.-

-No, no lo soy!-

-A la mierda, si lo eres.- El asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo consigo mismo. -Probablemente también eres virgen.-

-Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia.- Le disparé hacia él.

-Así que estas tratando de decirme que no lo eres?- Sacudió la cabeza. -No lo creo.-

-Tu no crees nada!- Lancé mis manos en el aire.

-Si lo pruebas, entonces me lo creeré. Hasta entonces, eres un virgen que lleva bragas de abuelo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Eres un idiota-. Gruñí.

-Solo muestra los hechos, cariño.- Me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver contigo que lleve bragas de abuelo –que no lo creo- o que sea virgen?-

Se encogió de hombros. -Tengo que saber a que chicos estoy manejando.-

-Tu no estas manejando a nadie! En lo que a mi respecta, no somos nada.-

El sonrió. -Ah, si?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie ahora. -No crees que seamos nada?-

Negué con la cabeza.

Se acercó a mi ahora, mientras que suavemente presionaba su costado. -Creo que estas equivocado.-, Susurró.

-Tu-" Hice una pausa, recuperando la compostura. -Tu no debes de estar de pie.-

Se encogió de hombros, continuó caminando hacia mi hasta que me apretó contra la pared del baño.

Mierda, me estaba apretando.

-No- respiré hacia fuera.

-Eres un mentiroso.- Presionó su cuerpo contra mi para que no tuviera a donde ir, el puso sus dos manos al lado de ambos lados de mi cabeza. -¿Quieres saber como?- Sopló contra mis labios, su aliento caliente chocó contra mí.

-¿Cómo?- Me sentía a mi misma cada vez mas caliente.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía. -De esta manera,- se inclinó hacia mi, apretando sus labios contra los míos con firmeza antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rechazarlo o tomar represalias.

Fuegos artificiales se dispararon a nuestro alrededor, las mariposas invadieron mi estómago. Me tomó un segundo antes de que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar y llegué a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tiré de el para acercarlo más a mí—Si eso era posible. Un subidón de adrenalina inundó mis venas, las chispas se encendieron dentro de mí.

Se puso aún más arriba de mi mientras sujetaba mis caderas con sus manos, apretando los costados y sus dedos se calvaban en mi piel cuando él me presionó en mi labio inferior con los dientes.

Gemí en el beso, metiendo mis dedos en sus rulos. Joder, esto se sentía bien.

Deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, se mantuvieron ahí durante un momento antes de que sus manos se deslizaran hasta mi culo. Lo apretó, lo que me hizo gritar y le di acceso a mi boca, era lo que estaba esperando. Obligo a su lengua a deslizarse por mi garganta, la lengua comenzó a luchar por el dominio mientras yo gemía en el beso, tirando de su pelo.

El empujo su cuerpo más fuerte contra mí, con las manos aferradas a mi culo con firmeza. Se apartó del beso por tan solo una fracción de segundo antes de girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y colocar de nuevo sus labios con los míos, su lengua encontraba su camino dentro de mi boca una vez más.

Él sabía a menta y a humo, una combinación extraña, pero sexy.

No me di cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a viajar por la parte trasera de mi pantalón hasta que sentí sus manos frías apretar la piel de mi trasero. Di un grito ahogado, una vez más, abriendo mis ojos en estado de shock.

Él sonrió contra el beso. Alejándose con un fuerte golpe, el empujo su frente contra la mía, la parte de atrás de mi cabeza terminó presionada contra la pared de detrás de nosotros. -Acepto tu corrección.- Susurro sexy, refiriéndose de nuevo a nuestro argumento anterior, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa. Sin aliento, acarició su cabeza contra mi nuca, donde empezó a chupar, morder y lamer la carne, me enviaba a un mundo totalmente distinto.

Empujé su cabeza más cerca, mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con los dedos, jugando y tirando de su pelo. El gimió.

-Kurt, ¿estás ahí?- Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, Blaine se separó más de mi cuello. -Abre la puerta-. Oí llamar a mi madre en voz alta una vez más. Oh mierda.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Historia original:

Autora original - Adriana

Twitter - /JileyyOverboard

Pagina de la novela original - ?sid=20453&warning=3

Traductora - Carol

Twitter - /ItsGoBieber

Nada de nada me pertenece solo le cambie cosas para que disfruten de esta hermosa historia c:

Espero que les guste, ahora

**'¡QUE EMPIECE LA OBRA!'**

* * *

Capitulo 14: "-I don't give a fuck."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, murmurando y maldiciendo palabras incoherentes en voz baja. Justo a tiempo Mama. -Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!-, dije con pánico en voz baja.

Si mi madre entrara a la habitación y me viera con Blaine en el cuarto de baño, estaría más que muerto.

Presionando mis manos en el pecho del morocho, lo empujé hacia atrás. -Quédate aquí, no te muevas ni digas una palabra, porque Dios sabe que te pegaré donde no te da el sol.- Le advertí mientras agitaba un dedo hacia él, exigiéndole.

Él se rió entre dientes. -No voy a decir una palabra.- Fingió que apretaba los labios y tiraba una llave lejos. Yo rodé mis ojos.

Abriendo la puerta del baño, salí, echándole de nuevo un vistazo a Blaine antes de apagar las luces de allí y cerrar la puerta.

-Kurt! Abre la puerta ahora mismo!". La voz molesta de mi madre atravesó mis tímpanos.

Yo rodé los ojos antes de dar la vuelta al cerrojo de la puerta principal que llevaba a mi habitación y la dejé abierta. -¿Si?- Le espeté.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.- Ella susurro con un resplandor oscuro en sus ojos. Luché contra el impulso de reírme en su cara.

-Lo siento.- Fingí una falsa sonrisa. -¿Dónde estaban mis modales?- Junté mis manos, entrelazando los dedos mientras ladeaba mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano despectivamente. -Deja de actuar como un niño por una vez, Kurt." Murmuró en ese tono que era sagrado para ella.

Miré a la puerta del baño, orando a Dios que Blaine no hiciera nada para llamar la atención de mi madre aquí.

Parpadeé, mirándola fijamente. -¿Qué quieres Carole?- Suspiré. Realmente no me importaba lo que tenía que decir.

Ella me dirigió otra mirada.

Gemí. -¿Qué era lo que querías, madre?- Planteé de otro modo, con palabras a su gusto.

Ella sonrió apreciándolo. -Iba a decirte que tu padre y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos en el taller y nos podría tomar un tiempo.- Ella guardó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Mis padres se iban, eso quería decir que Blaine y yo estábamos solos.

-La cena estará lista antes de irme. Si algo va mal sabes el número de tu padre y el mío para llamarnos.- Ella pensó en lo que me tenía que decir, repasando sus pensamientos. -En especial, no quiero invitados o cualquier persona mayor, mientras que nosotros estemos fuera, y quiero que le des un vistazo a la casa. Asegúrate de que tu hermano hace su tarea y se va a dormir.-

Asentí con la cabeza, no le prestaba atención, pero deseaba desesperadamente que se fuera. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el tiempo que se estaba demorando en marcharse.

-Lo dijo en serio Kurt. No quiero a nadie más aquí, estas castigado.- Ella respondió.

Le dirigí una mirada exasperada. -Muy bien mama.-

-Está bien, confío en que mantengas tu palabra.- Ella se inclinó otra vez, para darme un abrazo.

Le abracé con torpeza antes de alejarme y arrastrar los pies hacia atrás, evitando su mirada.

Ella suspiró. -Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?-

-Si-, le susurré. -Lo se.-

Asintiendo con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Eché el cerrojo a la puerta, me di la vuelta, a punto de volver a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando Blaine salió en su lugar.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Blaine pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mi para acercarme a él antes de presionarme contra la pared. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en mis labios. -Así que…- Se lamió los labios. -Tienes la casa para ti solo?- El hizo una mueca.

Negué con la cabeza, un rubor pequeño hormigueó en mis mejillas mientras sentía el calor en estas. -Cállate.- Murmuré, mirando hacia otro lado.

Después de nuestra sesión intensa de besos de antes, mis nervios estaban todavía un poco agitados y empezaban a apoderarse de mí. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía en la nube 9. El me dio algo que nunca había sentido. Era fascinante, y sus labios sobre los míos… se sentían perfectos.

Cursi, lo sé, pero es la verdad.

También mentiría si dijera que no era un buen besado, porque la verdad sea dicha, él era jodidamente impresionante.

Moviéndose sobre mí, su cuerpo fue presionado contra el mío, llevó sus manos a mi cintura, me sostenía en un lugar mientras sus labios tocaban mi oreja. -Digo, de terminar lo que hemos empezado-, me susurró seductoramente al oído. -En el baño-, tiró de la cintura de mis jeans -,aquí mismo.- Movió su cara de modo que sus labios estaban a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. -¿Qué te parece dulzura?-

Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta que conducía a mi habitación se abrió y entro Finn caminando. Sincronización perfecta. -Hey Kurt, ¿sabías que mama y papa-" Cuando levantó la vista y nos vio tanto a Blaine como a mí, sus ojos se abrieron.

Maldije mi vida por tercera vez en ese día mientras empujaba a Blaine para que se alejara de mí. -Esto, ugh, no es lo que parece.- Rápidamente murmuré, caminando delante de Blaine hacia mi hermano.

Los ojos de Finn viajaron desde Danger hasta a mí un par de veces antes de que el dejara de ver a Blaine, observándole de los pies a la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta y sangrando. No es una buena combinación.

-Wow. Mama y papa no salieron ni tan siquiera un segundo y ya tienes un chico en tu habitación?- Finn se burlaba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. -No puedo esperar a ver la expresión de sus caras cuando les diga lo que vi al entrar aquí.-

-Tu no entraste en ningún lugar! Ni siquiera hicimos nada.- Le espeté, cada vez mas impaciente con él.

-El esta sin camiseta y estaba encima de ti, además de que esta sangrando. Si, definitivamente no paso nada.- El rodó sus ojos, el sarcasmo teñía cada palabra que decía.

-Por favor, no digas nada a mama y papa.- Le supliqué. Ya estaba metida en suficiente mierda, si se enteraran de esto, estaría en la primera pagina de victimas de asesinato.

Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. -¿Qué me darás?- El inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, arqueando una ceja.

-Te voy a conseguir lo que quieras!- Hablé rápidamente. -No digas nada.-

Contemplo lo que había dicho para poco después al fin asentir con la cabeza. -Esta bien.-

Cerré los ojos mientras me mordía el labio. Tomando una respiración profunda, le miré. -Gracias.-

-Si, si,- Murmuró Finn, a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Blaine habló.

-Espera-.

Lo miré con incredulidad. -¿Qué estas haciendo?- Susurré.

Él no me hizo caso, haciéndome a un lado con su brazo antes de caminar en frente de mí y acercarse a mi hermano.

-Uno no va diciendo por ahí a su hermano mayor lo que debe hacer.- Blaine redució su mirada a Finn para intimidarlo. -Especialmente cuando esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- Se apretó mas a al pequeño, mirándolo de la misma manera que miraba hoy a Jesse en el restaurante. -Entiendes?-

Finn asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, tragando con dificultad. -S-Si-

-Bueno. Ahora vete y finge que no viste nada.- Se lamió los labios, descendiendo su voz a un tono frío. -Debido a que no viste nada. ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien-, Finn asintió con la cabeza febrilmente antes de girar y salir por la puerta, murmurando un ligero lo siento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me volví a Blaine, golpeando con una mano su bíceps. No se movió ni un centímetro, en cambió, el me miró.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Escupió.

-No tenías la necesidad de asustarlo así!- Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, dejando fruncir mi ceño.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros. -Si escucha, entonces no me importa una mierda.- El caminó a mi cama antes de echarse sobre ella, agarró el mando a distancia de la televisión. Lo encendió y se echó hacia atrás, mirando cualquier programa que pasaran en ese momento.


End file.
